Is It Really You?
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: When Chris Irvine's sister, Katie, comes to the WWE she's a heartbreaker. She has a murderer after her and her friends. Will she stop everything to save herself? R+R please!
1. Our History Begins

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not know or own any WWF stars and in no way posing to. The character of Katie Irvine is mine.  
  
Chapter one: Fate Always Gets It's Way  
  
Five year old Chris Irvine walks around the waiting room waiting to see his Mother. "Grandma, how come I can't go and see mommy?" "Something wonderful is happening to your Mother right now. It will change your life forever," his Grandmother said. He sat there looking in her eyes not being able to understand a word that was just said. His father opened the door and let him in. Chris and his Grandmother walked in the room to find his Mother laying down rocking something. "Chris," His Father said, "We would like you to meet your new baby sister. Her name is Katie. We would like you to help us with her as you grow up." Chris just looked at him and asked, "Daddy, why did you have a new baby?" "Well, Fate wanted you to have a little sister. Fate always gets it's way." Chris looked up to his Father, the healthy, rich and wonderful man he was. He wanted to be just like him. "Yes, I'll help you." He didn't know but this decision would change his life forever. Soon after his mother got home with the new baby, he knew he loved her. Even he thought she was the cutest thing. Katie would lay in anyone's arms forever. As she grew older, she got tougher. At the age of 8, she was already watching wrestling with Chris. Chris would have his friends over and they would play wrestling in the huge basement. Since Chris was so fond of wrestling, his father had gotten him a real life wrestling ring to put in their basement. Katie would accompany Chris to the ring right before he would be fighting his friends. Katie couldn't get enough of it. She had a dream and she shared it with her brother. She would end every night with a wonderful dream of the real ring with applaud and chants. Katie knew it would happen.  
  
I know its short and everything but I'm just getting started! I Added more to it. Its more, more! YAY 


	2. Fame Isn't Everything

Chapter two: Fame Isn't Everything  
  
"Chris!! Where's the remote! Smackdown! is going to be on in 2 minutes," Katie screamed looking for her 19yr old brother Chris. "Its on top of the TV. I'll be down in a minute," he answered from the top of the stairs. Every time they had they watched WWF. It was the only thing that brought them together anymore. Wrestling was the only thing that pulled the family together. Chris would soon go off to Hart Training Camp in Calgary, Alberta. Close to where they lived. Exactly one week away he would leave. Katie and Chris were very close, unlike many brothers and sisters. Even at ages 17 and 12 they still enjoyed watching WWF together. Chris had a dream to be like his father, only he wanted to complete Wrestling Camp and go off to the WWF. He was on his way to living his dream. Katie wanted to follow him. To be his sidekick and beat everyone else up. The last two standing would be them. They dreamed about it until after three months of training he was sent off to the WWF. He was the best there and was called, "The Natural". Katie was happy and tried her best to get in also. Since she was too young she had to wait until she was 20. Chris was getting more fans and was receiving more fame every night. He was always on tour and at rehearsel and never had time. He rarely called their Mother or Father let alone her. She thought nothing could get worse or better. 


	3. Katie's Road to Success

Chapter three: Katie's Road to Succes  
  
Tears filled Katie's eyes. She was given what seemed like a hundred of hugs. She was being supported. She had graduated succesfully from Training Camp and was going off to the WWF as her brother had many years ago. He didnt know about this. "Maybe he will find out there or maybe I'll suprise him," She questioned herself. "When you see him, tell him he needs to talk to me," Her Father informed her. She nodded. There she was, standing infront of the airplanethat would be taking her to WWF NEW YORK for her debut the next night on TV. She would have to wait until Monday Night Raw to see him. He wasn't going to be there at Heat. She moved on the plane and waved to her family and friends below her. She sat on the plane in First Class and noticed a familiar face across from her. "Y-you are Tr- triple h! I-I can't be-believe it!" The man looked up and said, "Hello, I've never seen you before. You are aware this is the Official Plane of the WWF aren'nt you? Well, anyway you can call me Paul. May I ask you name," He asked so politely. "Yes, I know. Im Katie Irvine. I've just graduated and I'm going for my debut tomrrow night." She replied. "Wait, are you by any chance related to Chris, well as you know him Chris Jericho?" He asked. She looked at him, "Yes," she smiled, "He is my only brother." Paul looked at her in disbelief. "He never told anyone about a sister, you arent just pulling my leg are you?" Katie shook her head. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the WWF!" He held out his hand and Him and Katie shook and agreed to be friends from that day on. "Thank you God! I havent even gotten off of the plane and I have a friend, a wrestler friend!" She thought to herself. "You know what, Paul? I can't wait until I see Chris again." She smiled at him. 


	4. Katie Meets The Peoples Champ

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter four: Katie Meets The Peoples Champ  
  
"Hello, as you may know, I am Vince McMahon. I will be your boss for your time here. If you have any problems please contact me. Now I must be off, bye," said Vince McMahon said while walking. "Thank you!" She called to him while he walked out of the New York Airport. She looked around hoping to know someone but she didn't see a single familiar face. She turned around and, "Ouch!" she said as she walked into a man with a black jacket and black glasses. "I'm so sorry!" Katie apologized. She looked closely at the man and smiled. "Hello, Dwayne." The man took his glasses off and looked around. "SHHH! I don't want people to know! How did you know it was me?" He asked. "Lucky guess. I really need help. I don't know where I'm going." She asked hoping for a "Yes." "I can't I have to get to WWF SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT." He said. Katie looked up, "So do I. I'm Chris Irvine's sister. I'm making my debut tonight. Please help me." "Ok. Are you going to tell him tonight? He's going to be there." Katie looked up, "WHAT? I'm supposed to see him tomorrow!" The Rock just looked at her. "He's going out in the ring for a "chat" with the people. We better hurry, we have to be there at 4:00, it's 3:30 now." Katie nodded and they walked over to the limousine waiting. After 20 minutes of talking the limousine stopped in front of the big building and Katie thanked the driver and got out. Her and Dwayne walked through the front doors. Dwayne led the way backstage and there they were greeted. "Miss Irvine, may I be of any assistance?" Asked one of the security guards. "I'm fine, thank you." Dwayne and Katie walked until they reached her room. On the door it said "Katie." "Thank you Dwayne." She gave him a hug and walked in. A knock came from the door and she hurriedly opened it. There stood Lita, Matt and Jeff Hardy followed by Stephanie and Paul. "May we come in?" Lita asked politely. "Sure!" Katie opened the door and let everyone in. "Welcome to the WWF. We know its your first time here and we hope you'll enjoy you stay." Jeff said. HE held his hand out to shake and so did everyone else. Katie shook all their hands and asked them if they would like to sit down. "I'm sorry but we have to get out there." Stephanie said. She motioned for Paul to come. Paul gave her a hug and said, "Don't mind her. She's a real pain on TV but she's really cool. "We should go to." Matt said. "Bye!" Lita walked back, "Katie, do you want someone out in the ring with you when you tell Chris?" "I think I'll be alright. Thank you." Katie answered. "Bye" Katie thought to herself after she closed the door, "What do I do now?" Another knock came from the door. "Miss Irvine, you're on in 5. Anything I can get you?" A man asked. "No I'm ok. I'm coming out now." She walked out and closed the door behind her. 


	5. The Siblings Reunite

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter five: The Siblings Reunite  
  
The cheers of the crowd were low as Katie walked up to the ring. No one knew who she was. The crowd was almost silent. They listened for an introduction. Katie looked around and smiled, "Hello, none of you know me but I am Katie Jericho. Yes, Chris Jericho's little sister. I want to tell my brother that I am back." She looked around and saw none other but her brother making his way down to the ring looking surprised. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole didn't know what to do. Chris didn't know about this. HE was the only one who didn't. Katie looked at her brother and said, "Chris, do you remember me?" "Look, I don't know who you are and no one else does either so would you please Shut The Hell Up!" Chris looked at her and smiled. The music of the game started playing as he made his way to the ring. "Chris! If you don't know who she is that's pretty sad." Triple H had taken the microphone. Katie spoke up and said, Chris, I'm your sister." It sounded like it came out of a movie but it was true. Chris stood there and pointed his finger, "You're not my sister. My sister is at home right now watching me." "Chris, you lived your dream and I'm living mine. Triple H, please give proof. It is needed." The three of them watched the mini movie of Katie and Triple H meeting and introducing themselves. Next Dwayne and Katie and meeting and showing the rooms. Chris looked at Katie and said, "Welcome back Katie." She hugged him and they walked out of the ring together. "Chris, how come you never called? I started to miss you." Katie said.  
  
"Well, Im busy but family does come first I guess." Said Chris. Lillian walked up to them and asked for an interview. "How are you handling this Chris?" Lillian asked. "Well Lillian. I'm really happy to see my baby sister again." Lillian looked at Katie, "Katie, did you think he was going to believe you?" Katie answered, "No, I knew he wouldn't. So I brought proof." Stone Cold Steve Austin showed up and took a swing at Chris but missed so he went after Katie. She ducked and slapped him in the face. Her brother got up and they started beating him like they did in their dreams. This was it, they were living it! Her dreams did come true! They made a quick exit and went into Chris' dressing room. "Wow! Your room is double times as big as my room." Katie said. "Well I am the Undisputed Champion!" Joked Chris. After that night, headlines were being made and they were being called all different names but remained Chris Jericho and Katie Jericho. 


	6. The Relationship

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter six: The Relationship  
  
"Hey, Katie!" Chris called after her as she made her way out of the building. She turned around and saw her brother catch up to her out of breath. "Yes?" She asked as he breathed heavily. "Well, you know. Your birthday is on Thursday. What are you doing? Maybe we can go to Mom and Dad's." He finally caught his breath. She smiled and gave him a hug. "I can't believe it! You remembered my birthday!" She joked. "Well I'm going to stay. I have my match against Lita that night. It would suck if I lost and I was wondering if you would accompany me." "Sure. See ya tomorrow." Chris said as she began to walk off. He grabbed her arm and gave her a strong warm hug. Katie looked at him as he had 2 heads. "What was that for?" "Well, its great to have you back." She smiled then walked off and her limousine driver opened the door for her to get in. He walked back to get some practicing in. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. "Hey Chrisy!" Billy and Chucky smiled and said  
perkily. "Umm. Hi, listen. I don't really have time right now." He began to walk away. "Chris, it's about your sisters surprise party." Chris turned around and said, "When was I supposed to find this out?" The Rock came over and joined the conversation. "Yeah, when were we going to tell him?" Rocky looked at him and said, "Chris, I need to talk to you in private for a moment, it won't take long." Chris nodded and followed The Peoples Champion to his dressing room. "Ok, I can't stand it any longer! I like you sister." Chris looked at him cautiously. "If you go near my sister, you're as good as gone." The Rock looked at him. "Calm down. Please find out if she's interested in me. I'll pay you back I swear." Chris finally gave in, "Fine!" As they left The Rocks dressing room a limousine pulled up and an attractive girl got out of it. She took of her glasses and said, "Hi Chris!" She walked by him into her dressing room that was down the corridor and to the left. "Whoa, what's  
with her?" Chris thought aloud. Dwayne just let his jaw hang wide open. "I don't know but I like it!" Chris looked at him, "Give it a break Romeo. I'll be back. Let me ask." He left Dwayne goggling over his sister. Chris knocked on Katie's door and waited for an answer. "Hold on!" After two minutes she answered the door. "Hi, wats up?" She asked. "I was wondering something." He told her. "Shoot." She answered. It took a few minutes until he got it out. "Do you like anyone here at the WWF?" He spat out. Katie laughed and told him to come in. "Well, actually a couple of people. Matt's not so bad. Edge is ok. Hunter is nice. Dwayne, Dwayne. I really do like him." She smiled. Chris spoke up, "Well, Dwayne likes you a lot." He wished he had not just said that. "Is he still here?" She asked. "Yup." Chris said and Katie was out the door. Katie saw her dream and walked up to him and said, "Hey, wats up?" Dwayne looked at her then Chris then back to her beautiful green eyes. "Nothin,  
you?" Katie smiled at him. "I've heard that you like me and I'm kinda happy about it." She smiled again. He looked at her. "Really, why?" "Because I like you." They both smiled and Katie hugged The Rock. She smiled as she looked up and saw the man she truly thought she could be with.  
  
So, keep the reviews coming. I haven't really gotten much. Hope you like. Tell me wat u think about it. 


	7. Katie vs. Jazz

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter seven: Katie vs. Jazz  
  
Katie walked up to the dressing room with the name, "The Rock" on it and knocked. She waited for a minute then The Rock opened the door, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you for a half hour." She smiled at him, "I couldn't wait." They both smiled and he let her in. She sat down and practiced their script for tonight. Tonight Katie would beat Jazz half unconscious after the pin and The Rock would carry her from the ring backstage. After that they would be a TV couple. "Rocky, do you want me to like faint then you take me down or want me to be awake?" She asked confused. He answered, "Call me Dwayne. Well you have to be awake for the kiss don't you?" She looked at him then at her script. "It doesn't say anything about a kiss." He stared at her. "Well, should I ask Mr. McMahon?" She shook her head. Dwayne looked at his watch, "Well you have to go soon. Chris is going to walk out with you right?" She replied, "Yes," wishing he wasn't so Dwayne could. "Well, I should go get changed  
then." She stood up and Dwayne walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss. She looked shocked, "W-what was that for," With a smile on her face. He smiled back, "Just practicing." She walked out the door and down the corridor smiling. "Hi Katie. What's up?" Matt and Jeff Hardy stood in front of her. "Nothing, just going to get changed." "Ok, see you." Jeff said as they walked their separate ways. She walked into her dressing room and put on black leather pants and a purple half shirt with "Jerichoholic" on it. She applied more make-up and walked out of her room. As she walked by her brother's dressing room he joined her and they both walked up to the curtain. As Katie's theme music started, the cheers of the fans filled the stadium. Tonight they were in Philadelphia. She remembered being here watching her brother at No Mercy last year. She loved this stadium. It was great, a great view and the cheers of the fans were so grateful. She felt at home with her fans watching her.  
She slid into the ring as Chris did. She waited for Jazz's music to play and soon they were pulling each other's hair. Katie's natural blonde hair that was all over the place was being pulled harder and harder. Jazz was a tough opponent. After what seemed forever Katie finally had her in place and was ready to give Jazz her finishing move. It took forever to come up with the name but Chris helped her and came up with "Katie Crusher." As Katie jumped off the top rope, did a spin in air and landed with her elbow in Jazz's stomach. Jazz moved and hit her in the stomach also so they both were out. The Rock's music played and he watched from the ramp. Chris was beating the apron and screaming, "Come on Katie! Get up, pin her!" With all her might she got up and put her arm over her. As she heard the screams of, "1, 2, 3!" She fell over half unconscious and clutching her stomach she heard Dwayne's footsteps. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. She melted in his hands as he  
carried her out of the ring and up the ramp. When they were behind the curtain and Chris joined up Dwayne said joking, "That was fun!" She gave Chris a hug and walked off hand in hand with Dwayne into her dressing room. He gave her a hug and told her that he would call her. She walked in to her room and screamed. She fell to the floor scared and hurt. She closed her eyes and fainted. 


	8. The Truth Remains "Stone Cold!"

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter eight: The Truth Remains "Stone Cold!"  
  
Katie opened her eyes and saw only the figures of two men. She didn't know the voices and was scared. She didn't know where she was. It wasn't her room and it wasn't a WWF room. "Miss Irvin, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you up for another hour or so but none the less you have visitors." A Man said who she realized was a doctor. He opened the door and Dwayne walked over to her as she sat up. He gave her a warm hug and a gentle kiss. "Katie, you've been out since yesterday. Are you ok?" He asked her being concerned. She nodded. Her brother then came into the room followed by Paul, Stephanie, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Edge and Christian. The doctor walked in after a couple of minutes, "Miss Irvine, you are ready to go home now but you need someone to drive you." She nodded and thanked him. "So, who wants to drive me home?" She looked around as everyone went to volunteer. Dwayne said he would do it. She got changed and said goodbye to everyone as Dwayne sat on the bed. "Ready honey?"  
She asked and they walked out of the hospital. On Monday night RAW Edge wanted to talk to her, "Katie, don't be mad but I taped you when you got hit in the head Thursday." He waited for Katie to slap him but instead she asked, "How did you tape it?" "Well I put a video camera to tape you in your dressing room and--do you want to know who did it?" He asked after he went into another subject. She said yes and he told her, "It took me a while but Stone Cold did it. Debra told him that you said thing and he hid in your room." She jumped out of her seat ready to go out and get him. The door swung open and there he stood. Steve Austin held a steel chair above his head. Katie saw a camera behind him and in a hurry shut the door. She used the doors that connect to the other dressing rooms to get into Matt and Jeff's room. "Sorry!" She screamed as she ran by them. They looked at her as she left out the front door. She ran down the corridor to her room to find Vince and Ric in there.  
"Hello. May I help you?" Katie asked her bosses. "Hi Katie, WOOO!" He joked. "Mr. Flair, Stone Cold is after-." She didn't get to finish because Austin 3:16 knocked the door down. He had a chair in his hands when Ric coughed to show they were there. Austin looked mad. "Ill get you later Katie!" He stormed out. "THANK YOU!" Katie fell down on the couch. "Katie, we don't think you are ready to go on and face men. Obviously we are better then you." He rubbed in her face. She sat there with anger in her eyes. She walked out of the room and ran to Commissioner Regal's office. "Regal, I want a match with Vince McMahon!" This coming from Katie sounded funny. Regal laughed. "I'm serious!" She screamed and picked him up by the collar. "You don't know what I'm capable of." She smiled and let him fall. "Your match, tonight! Street fight!" IS all he could get out. She walked back to her room and, "Hey Vince!" She called. "Excuse me?" He asked snobily "You heard me! We have a street  
fight tonight. You and me." She smiled and made him leave. "Ric, I gotta get changed. Bye." He walked out the door. She hopped into the small shower in the washing room. She changed into leather pants and a sparkly purple shirt with angel wings on it. She walked down the ramp with Chris and the crowd started chanting, "KATIE! She knew this was her night to prove all men wrong! 


	9. This is My Night

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter nine: This Is My Night  
  
Katie and Chris slid into the ring. She knew Vince was going to come out with Stephanie. She waited for his music to come on. Vince walked down the ramp with Stone Cold at his side. Chris jumped out of the ring as Stone Cold looked at him with anger. He got out of the ring and Katie took a swing at Vince. He held his hand to his face then kicked her. He flipped her and she lay there. He got on the turnbuckle and jumped. Katie rolled over just in time. He laid there clutching his elbow. She "Katie Crushed" him and he was now holding his stomach and squirming all over. Katie laughed and pinned him. He kicked out on 2. She looked mad. He stood up and was soon laying back down because of the hard clothespin Katie gave him. She pinned him and he kicked out too late. The bell rang and Katie smiled at the crowd. Vince still on his back and Stephanie leaning over him, she took the microphone and Chris stood next to her. "Hey, Vince? I'm not good enough to fight men am I? I beat you,  
I won, you loss." She smiled at kicked him. She looked at Stephanie, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I hurt the Million Dollar Princess' daddy! Well guess what! I can beat you to! Ill rip you insides up. Just don't get me mad." She handed the microphone back to Lillian and Chris and her walked out of the ring and up the ramp. Stone Cold's music blasted and Katie walked right through him, "Don't mess with me, I'm not in a good mood." Chris looked at her in disbelief. Stone Cold looked at her also in disbelief. He laughed at her then walked up to Vince. Katie and Chris laughed backstage. Dwayne came in and gave her a hug. "I cant stay long, sorry." He said. Katie nodded and kissed him and said goodbye. After a half-hour of talking to the other superstars and divas, Katie and Chris started heading home. As they walked towards the garage Katie walked into Dwayne's dressing room. "What the hell!" She looked furious. She had caught Stephanie kissing HER boyfriend. She knocked her over and  
slapped Dwayne in the face. "How the hell could you do this to me?" She threw everything round. When she was satisfied, Chris and her walked out to their limousine. Chris offered his comfort but she refused. "I'm not going to be mad or sad over Dwayne!" She told herself. Winston, the driver, dropped her off at her hotel. "Thank you, Winston. Bye Chris. See you tomorrow." As Katie walked in the hotel people looked at her. "Isn't that?" "Yea, I think it is!" She heard murmurs all over the place. As she walked to her room she saw Edge at her door. "Edge! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling. He looked at her, "I wanted to ask you something." She unlocked the door and let him in, "What did you want to ask me." "Well, what happened? I was passing by his room and heard you scream. Did he hurt you?" He asked being concerned. She smiled at him, "No, I'm fine. He had Stephanie with him. Literally with him." She looked down to her feet. He took her hand, "I'm sorry." "I'm not  
sad over him, it's that he could've done better than her!" She joked, "No, don't be. I'm already over it." Edge looked into her eyes, "You know, I actually kinda do like you." She smiled at his words. "Wanna stay?" He smiled at her, "Sure." Katie locked the door with the "Do not disturb" sign up.  
  
I have to get at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. They r gonna be longer. Should Edge and Katie stay 2gether or should it be a 1 nite thing? 


	10. The Night With Edge

Is It Really You?  
  
Chapter ten: The Night With Edge  
  
Katie opened her eyes and felt warm strong hands holding her. She looked up and saw Edge. She smiled and he smiled back. She looked at the clock, which said 9:49 AM. She kissed Edge then got out of bed opening the curtains. It gave some light to the room. She changed into blue flare jeans and a baby blue half shirt. Edge got out of bed and turned on the TV. The phone rang and he answered it, "Hello, Katie." Edge answered, "Hold on." He handed the phone to Katie, "Hello?" The other voice answered, "Katie! Who slept over?" Katie realized the voice was Lita or Amy Dumas, one of her really good friends. "Oh, its Edge." "OHHHH, KATIES GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND!" She screamed it so loud that she heard Matt ask "Who's Katie's new boyfriend?" Lita screamed, "EDGE AND KATIE HAD A SLEEPOVER!" "Oh," Matt said. Lita noticed he was sad. "Katie, I gotta go talk to Matt." "Bye," Katie replied. "Bye girlie." They hung up. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" Edge asked. Katie said yes and they left.  
They hopped into his blue PT-cruiser after making it through the hotel. They got even more stares and looks. After they had breakfast, they went back to their hotel rooms and packed up. They were leaving to go to Sacramento on the WWF plane. After they loaded up the car, they met up with the rest of the superstars and divas and got ready to board the plane. Katie saw Matt standing next to Lita and Katie walked up to them. Lita said in a girlish voice, "Katie had a sleepover!" Everyone looked at them. Matt said joking, "How did you go from Dwayne to Edge?" Katie smiled and gave him a hug, She looked at him, "Don't be jealous!" They all laughed. "I am not jealous!" Said Matt. As they boarded the plane Katie took a seat next to the window and Edge sat next to her. She lay her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As everyone walked by they looked at them. Dwayne walked by, he didn't seem so happy. "Katie, you leave me for him? Even YOU could've done better!" He looked  
at them with anger then left and sat next to Trish. The trip took 3 hours. Edge and Katie talked the whole time; they got to know each other better. When the plane landed Lita and Katie walked out laughing. Edge, Matt and Jeff walked out talking also. They all went to their hotel rooms, this time Lita, Katie and Trish would share a room. The girls went out to dinner and Jackie, Debra and Molly joined. They got the biggest table and talked for about an hour. On their way back they found Stacy Keibler and Torri walking in the halls. Katie asked, "Wanna come to our room? We're having a girls night." Stacy and Torri said ok so they came into their room. "Ok, this might sound grade school but do you wanna have a sleep over?" Asked Trish. They all said, "Yeah that would be so much fun!" They all got blankets, pillows and sleeping bags to sleep in. Lita and Katie pushed the three twin beds together so more people could sleep on them. They went through Trish's bag and found  
"American Pie 2." They watched it and ate a huge bowl of popcorn with it. Jackie said, "Who's up for Truth or Dare?" They all said, "ME!" "Who wants to go first?" Asked Debra. "ME, ME, ME!" Said Stacy. "Ok, Stacy goes first." Said Molly. Stacy began, "Lita, Truth or Dare?" Lita responded, "Dare." "Ok, Lit, go down to Matt's room and say, "Mattypoo, I love your boxers!" Lita stood up and ran down, she said it and he stood there embarssed. She laughed at him then left. When she got back into the room, "Katie, truth or dare?" "Truth!" "Name all the people you like and don't lie and don't forget anyone!" Katie began, "Don't tell anyone but I do like.........."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Ok, more REVIEWS!!! 


	11. Lets Party

Is It Really You?  
  
A/N: Diamond, everyone else seems to like it. I mean, they are too cute to leave out of the story. BTW Hardy Boyz are the most known tag team in the world so do you think people are going to leave them out? I personally love Edge. The character in the story is supposed to be me. I have to hook up with Edge! Lol.. For anyone else, keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter, pay close attention because it will open up doors. (lols, the last sentence was corny)  
  
Chapter eleven: Lets Party   
  
Everyone looked at her. "WHO?!" Lita was about ready to kill her if she didn't tell. "Matt, Edge and Paul." When Katie ended her sentence people fell out of their seats, spat out their Coke or screamed. Katie looked around smiling. "What!" Jackie said, "Paul, as in Hunter Hearst Helmsly? The Game!" Katie nodded. "OH MY GOD!" Stacy started screaming. "Katie Irvine Helmsly! How cute!" Debra thought it was the cutest thing possible. "Wait did you say, MATT?!" Trish reminded everyone. "Katie, give him a shot. He likes you." Torri and Lita said at the same time. "Who's your favorite?" Molly asked excitedly. Katie said in a whisper, "Matt." "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lita said making her scream louder. "MATT!" Katie put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that. I didn't say that!" All the girls were laughing and said, "Katie, its your turn." "Jackie, truth or dare?" Jackie smiled, "Truth." Katie started, "Is it true you like Farooq?" Jackie smiled, "No, but you are close." She  
smiled again. Stacy blurted out, "Bradshaw!" Stacy covered her mouth as Jackie went red. The phone rang and Debra answered it with people screaming in the background, "Hello? Is Katie there?" The voice asked. "Yes, who is calling?" Debra asked it back. "Hunter." Debra put the phone down. "Katie, it's for you! Its Hunter!" Katie put it on speakerphone and made everyone quiet. "Hello?" Katie said reassuring he was still there. "Hi. You seem like you have a lot of people over." He said. "I do, most of the divas are here." She answered. "Can I bring some of the guys down or do you want to go out to a bar?" He asked. "Hold on, let me ask. "Girls? Can the guys come down or do you want to go out to a bar?" Most of the girls said, "Bring them down here." "Hunter? You can bring them down here, who's all coming?" "Me, Edge, Matt, Jeff, Steve, Bradshaw, Tajiri, D-Von, and Test." "Ok, I think we can fit all them in her. My room is huge." "Ok, we'll be down in a minute." "Ok, bye." Katie  
hung up and fell on the couch. "YES!" "That was a cute conversation." Debra said. "WE GOT BOYS, YEA!" Lita said then smiled. There was a knock at the door. Jackie stood up to be face to face with Bradshaw, "Hey." Said Jackie. "Hey" Replied Bradshaw. All the guys walked in. There was another knock on the door. Lita got up and answered it, she opened the door to find Chris and Dwayne there. She didn't want Dwayne in here. Katie was in a good mood. "Come in!" She let Chris walk in but closed the door in Dwayne's face. Chris looked behind him, "Where's he at?" Lita said, "In the hallway." She smiled. They both laughed. Katie gave Edge a hug, "Haven't seen you for a while." She smiled at him and he returned it. Trish went over to the stereo and cranked up the music. Steve and Bradshaw both brought tons of beer and alcohol. They were surprised the owner didn't kick them out. Everyone was drinking and dancing which meant problems. Katie and Edge danced all night. You would never  
know how many people could fit in this hotel room. Everyone was paired up with someone. Edge started dancing with Torri so Katie started dancing with Paul. "Paul, look at Edge and Torri. They are so immature." She whispered in his ear. "You can call me Hunter in front of other people." He whispered back. Katie and Hunter sat down and started drinking. Katie looked at everyone else having fun. She walked across the room to Matt. He was sitting by his self. "Hey, c'mon. Dance with me." They both smiled. Katie helped him up and started dancing. She thought to herself, "I've danced with all my crushes tonight. This is great!" At around 2 in the morning they started to say goodbye. Katie kissed Edge, gave Hunter and Matt a hug and they left. The girls told everyone what happened between them and their crush. They definitely had fun. They all lay down and got ready to go to sleep. Molly turned out the lights then hopped under her blanket. After everyone fell asleep Dwayne was  
still waiting at the door, waiting to be let in. 


	12. Mission Accomplished

Is It Really You?  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve: Mission Accomplished  
  
After all the divas woke, ate and left, Trish, Lita and Katie cleaned up. They got dressed and drove to Smackdown! tapings. The now known Y2J and Y2K had a match against Hunter and Stephanie. Chris and Katie would win after Katie gave her "Katie Crusher." They hopped out of the limousine and left to get changed. Katie's door was right next to her brothers. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Mr. Flair." Katie walked over and sat on the couch. "You ready for your match tonight Katie?" Katie smiled and nodded. She knew they were on tape. "I'm going to rip Stephanie apart. She stole my boyfriend," She paused, no fans knew she was going out with Edge so she thought it would be ok to steal Hunter from her, "I'm going to steal hers." She got up and walked out of the room. She walked into Dwayne, "Listen, give me two minutes. Please I can explain everything." She took him into her room. "Talk." She said. "Stephanie came into my room and told me how much she wanted to get you back for hurting Vince. She started moving on me, she'd grab my hand and I would pull away. She got to me and kissed me and wouldn't let go. I'm so sorry please forgive me." She looked as mad as ever. "Why didn't you pull back?" She asked him sounding forgiving. "I couldn't, I got to caught up on thinking what I would tell you after this happened and my mind went blank." Katie gave him a hug and the door opened. Edge stood there looking hurt and sad. "Edge! I'm so sorry. He just told me what happened." Edge turned away. She looked down at her feet. She looked at her watch. "Dwayne, I have to go! My match is in a couple of minutes." She put on more makeup and hugged Dwayne. "Bye." She walked out of the room. Hunter was in front of her. She looked over his shoulder. "Hey. Come on! We should run!" He smiled and they started running down the hall. As they got to the curtain out of breath, a countdown started. 5,4,3,2,1! Katie and Chris walked down the ramp taking turns looking at the crowd on the turnbuckles. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! Hunter's music started and Stephanie and her soon to be ex ran down the ramp. Steph and Hunter didn't talk. He was still mad at her for what she did to him. Lying about her pregnancy. Stephanie glared at Katie and Katie glared right back at her. She was really going to get her. Katie liked almost everyone at the WWF except for The Dudleys and Stacy and well, Stephanie of course. The match started out Katie and Steph. Katie ran at her and knocked her down. She started kicking her and making her clutch her stomach. Katie smiled at the crowd and Stephanie got up and hit her over the head. She dragged her over to Hunter and tagged him in. They started hitting Katie but Chris jumped in and pulled Hunter over. Stephanie turned around and Katie kicked her in the stomach. She hoped on the turnbuckle and "Katie Crushed" Stephanie. Chris and Hunter were fighting outside of the ring and the ref didn't know so Katie pinned her. The bell rang and Chris left Hunter on the mats. They hurriedly ran up the ramp and backstage. "Yeah! Mission accomplished!" Katie joked and smiled. They made their way back to the dressing rooms when Ric Flair caught their attention. He was talking to Hulk Hogan, Hall and Nash from the nWo. Hogan walked over to her and shook her hand, "I cant believe I'm meeting the famous Katie Jericho!" Chris coughed to tell them he was there. "Oh and, um, her brother." He added. The three of them gathered around Katie. They didn't pay any attention to Chris. As it got later, Hogan gave Katie a hug and thanked her for talking to her. She was quite surprised. "Chris, he's a legend! Why would he want to talk to me? I mean I just started." She said thinking blankly. "He just shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't talk to me." He pulled his belts closer to him. He didn't look too happy. Just then Lit and Trish came up to them. "Katie, you ready to go? The limousines here." Katie nodded and gave Chris a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry." She went back into her room and grabbed all her stuff. She loaded it all into the trunk with the help of Winston, the limousine driver. When she got in the back she asked, "Where's our next tour at?" "We have to fly to New Jersey tomorrow." Katie said ok and told her friends about what happened. When they got to the hotel there was a big hold up in the hallway. No one moved but people were screaming. Katie, Lita and Trish made their way to the front. All they did was just stand there.  
  
  
  
A/N: Diamond, Number 1 The Rock is personally my 2nd favorite wrestler of all time. 


	13. Hurting Hearts

Is It Really You?  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen: Hurting Hearts  
  
"Oh my God! We need an ambulance!" Katie screamed looking at the crowd watching. No one moved. Katie knelt down to her ex-boyfriend. "Edge, Edge!" She hugged him. Lita called 911 on her cell phone and soon the police and an ambulance were there. Katie still had feelings for him. She knew she did and wasn't about to deny it. She watched as they loaded him into the ambulance. His face bloody and he had no heart beat. Katie cried as he was driven away. "I-have-to-find-out-who-did-this." Was all she would say that night. They walked into the room. "Katie, you need to sleep, we all need to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Katie got changed into her extra large shirt, which was way too big for her and her usual blue baggy pants. "I will find out who did this." She thought to herself. She fell asleep soon later. Katie walked into Edge's room. He lay there. She smiled and gave him a hug. He opened his eyes in horror as if trying to tell her something. He started shaking his head. Katie turned around. She heard the steel chair hit her but didn't feel it. It was like a dream. She could protect Edge from the Dudley Boys. Stacy smiled and went to slap her. Her hand went right through Katie's body. Katie thought, "Am I a ghost?" She started to worry. "Edge, I'm so sorry. They can't get you. I'm here. No matter what, you can count on me to be your friend." She felt a shaking and at that moment Katie woke up. "Where is Edge!" Katie looked around. "Girl, you had a dream!" Lita informed her. "Katie, make up your mind. Who are you in love with? Dwayne or Edge?" Trish asked her. "I love Dwayne but I like Edge." Katie responded. "Oh well, the plane leaves soon. We have to go. Get changed, Katie. Put makeup on and brush your hair." Katie got out of bed and changed into black leather pants and a white cutoff t. She put her hair back into a ponytail and put on blue eye shadow. As they got their bags together and left the room they saw a couple of teenage boys eyeing them. As the girls walked to the elevator they met up with some of the other wrestlers. When everyone checked out and walked out the hotel Katie thought about Edge. "How could I do this to him? He was so sweet and innocent." She thought about where he was right now and if he was being treated well. Five long-stretch limousines pulled up at the door. The divas all pack their luggage in the trunk of the first car and start to get in it. Katie jumped out of the car and ran up to Dwayne. "Do you know who could do this to Edge?" Dwayne walked away and Katie tried to get his attention. "Dwayne!" She needed him at the moment. Katie, having enough, walked back into her limo. She was surprised to see how many people could fit in one. As the men of the WWF put their bags into the trunks of the other four limos, Katie watched Dwayne laugh. "I would love to be able to laugh right about now," Katie said thinking about Edge. She took out her blue cell phone with the lightning bolts on it and dialed the hospital. "Hello, I would like to know the phone number of the room Adam Copeland is staying in." Katie asked. "Please hold," The voice said. After the limos took off, she was given his number. Katie thanked her and hung up. She hurriedly called Edge. "Edge?" Katie asked. "Katie? Hi." He sounded happy. "Are you ok, I'm so sorry about what happened." Katie told him. "I'm fine, just a few minor bruises and its ok." He reassured her. He knew he loved her back but he knew he had a lot of tough competition. She was the hot chick of WWF. She now was the big star, everyone loved her. Most of the guys at the WWF talked about her. He had a long list of people that did. "Katie, I love you." Edge told her. Katie told him back, "I love you too, Edge. I'm so sorry and I will always love you but I love Dwayne too. I love him more and I think we can be friends." The line was quiet for a minute. "I've got to go, Edge. We are at the airport. Our flight leaves in a half-hour." Katie said. "Bye." Edge hung up after the goodbye. Katie stared at the phone. "Come on! You are so quiet Katie." Jackie said. "Not really." Lita, her best friend, said. As everyone got out of the limos and got their stuff, they walked into the huge building and walked over the luggage center. After a half-hour all their luggage was out in the airplane and they started walking to their gate. Katie was looking out the window when she saw someone sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Test." She smiled at him as he returned the smile. "What's up? You haven't been talking much lately." Test asked her. She loved the way these huge, awesome, hot men could be so caring. "I'm just thinking." She replied. He nodded to show he understood. Katie could talk to Test. He was really nice and always listened. Outside the mean, demanding character that he played on tv, he was really sweet. "It's Edge isn't it?" He asked her. Katie nodded like he did and looked back out the window. "You know, if you ever want to talk to anyone about anything, I'm here," He smiled and continued, "Talk, or more." Katie smiled, "Maybe not the last one yet. Thanks for the offer." They both smiled and Katie gave him a hug. This 6'6 guy overlooked Katie, her only being 5'7. He smiled and rubbed her back. "Katie, everything is going to be alright. Edge will be out of the hospital in a week or two. You still have Dwayne." Katie frowned, "I don't think I still have Dwayne though." "Alright everyone, come on. Get on the plane." Vince McMahon glared at Katie and motioned her to get on the plane. As she got on the plane she took a seat near the window as always and waited for someone to sit next to come and sit next to her. She was expecting Dwayne or someone else but when she looked over, "Hey Katie. Is this seat taken?" Matt Hardy asked her. "No." Katie said. As Matt sat down, Lita turned around in her seat which was in front of her and smiled. Katie got an idea that she set them up. "This is going to be a long flight." Katie thought and smiled.  
  
  
  
The chaps r getting long now and it takes me 2-4 days 2 do them. At least 10 reviews till the next chapter. 


	14. Turning Ways

Is It Really You?  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen: Turning Ways  
  
Katie looked out the window as they flew over a big city. She took her eyes away from the window and looked at Matt, his eyes closed listening to his CD player. He was probably listening to Pearl Jam. Katie tapped the person in front of her, "Lita," She asked. Lita turned around.  
  
"Yup?" She asked back.  
  
"Do you know where my bro is?" She needed to ask him something.  
  
"I think he's in the last row." She said getting a thanks in return. Katie got out of her seat and walked to the back isle. She sat in the empty seat across from him.  
  
"Hey." Chris said.  
  
"Hey, are you defending your titles against Austin tonight?" Katie asked as she received a nod in return. The captain of the plane came over the PA and told them all to fasten their seatbelts for a landing. Katie hurriedly got to her seat and buckled up. Trish, sitting in the row across asked,  
  
"Aren't we sharing another room with Lita?" Katie said yes. Three hours later they were unpacked. New Jersey was different, way different. It was more peaceful than New York. Katie had a match at Wrestlemania 18. A bra and panties tag team match. Katie and Lita would team up against Stacy Kiebler and Torri Wilson. This would be Katie's first bra and panties match. The three girls, Lita, Trish and Katie, jumped into Lita's blue Mustang. They drove to the arena to practice. They thought it would be fun. Katie and Lita, the tough girls against Torri and Stacy, the, well, other kind. As the trio walked in the front doors, they were greeted by many. The girls changed into comfortable shorts and half shirts. Stacy and Torri waved as they walked into the changing room as the others left. Lita and Katie got water bottles and sat on metal chairs waiting for the other girls to get done. The match would last eight minutes so the girls would be practicing for a while. When Stacy and Torri came back they all got into the ring. They worked out a great match and Katie and Lita would win after stripping the others. As they finished they heard clapping. The girls looked around and noticed Mr. McMahon, Dwayne, Matt, Jeff, and Trish up at the top of the stadium. Trish made her way down and gave her friends hugs and congratulated them.  
  
"Congrats for what?" Lita asked. Vince and the men walked down the stairs and said,  
  
"Congratulations, Lita and Katie. You have won yourself a match with Trish on Smackdown!." The girls looked at each other.  
  
"We always get matches." Katie said. Trish understood it all.  
  
"Ah, yes. This match is a bra, panties and boxers match. Your opponents are Matt," He paused and Lita smiled, "Paul, and Dwayne." The girls all smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" They thought it would be even better.  
  
"I will leave you to practice. Stacy and Torri, please come with me." They all left and the rest started practicing.  
  
"How long is the match supposed to last?" Katie asked Trish.  
  
"Seven minutes and the girls win." Trish responded. The men didn't look too happy. Dwayne walked over to Katie as he caught the other fours' attention.  
  
"Katie will strip me, Lita will strip Matt and Trish will strip Paul, easy enough?" Everyone was ok with his suggestion. As they practiced they figured out a way to get the crowd's attention. Dwayne would pull off Katie's shirt and so on. The girls would win after seven minutes of body showing and stripping.  
  
"Katie, don't you think Chris is going to kill you? I mean, you are showing your self to the world." Matt got Katie thinking.  
  
"Was he mad when he told you?" Katie asked the men. They all said yes and Katie started thinking more.  
  
"I might not be able to do this. Any way I need a break, I told Edge I'd call him." She told them and didn't get happy responses.  
  
"When are you going to get over him? I thought when I almost killed him you would come to me!" Dwayne screamed at her, Katie got out of her chair and started to run at him. She started hitting him and he through her against the wall.  
  
"Anyone else wanna fuck with me?" He screamed as his voice echoed off the wall. The room went quiet as Katie lay on the floor looking at Dwayne. She tried to get up but couldn't move. As Dwayne left the room everyone got down on their knees to see if Katie was all right.  
  
"I trusted that son of a bitch. I loved him!" Katie started to try and get up again but just hurt more.  
  
"Hang on." Paul said as he got out his cell phone. Matt picked her up and lay her on a row of chairs. Paul was calling an ambulance. Trish and Lita were kneeling down at Katie's side. Katie felt like crap.  
  
"Edge, I need him." Katie closed her eyes as the pain got more intense. She heard sirens and the door open. Why did Dwayne do this to her? Why is he jealous of Edge? Katie's mind raced.  
  
"Lita, call Edge and tell him what happened." She called to her best friend as she was taken out to the ambulance. This was exactly what happened to Edge. She knew he was the one for her. No one else came close. He loved her and he showed it. He showed how much they were in love. Katie and Edge were the perfect couple and Dwayne didn't want that. He wanted Katie to himself. As Katie was being checked out at the hospital she thought about Edge. After three days in the hospital, the doctor told her she was ready to go back on tour with the WWF but to stay away from Dwayne. The next night she had a match against him in the Bra, Panties and boxers match and Katie would get her revenge. She was told that someone was coming to pick her up. She thought Lita and Trish would be picking her up any minute. She was waiting down in the waiting room by the ER. She saw a familiar face walk in and smile. Katie stood up and tried to run but couldn't make it and sat back down.  
  
"Edge!" She threw her arms around him as he ran over to her.  
  
"Edge, I'm so sorry. He did this to me. He did this to both of us." Katie started crying as she got looks from people all over the hospital.  
  
"Shh. It's ok. I'm fine and you'll be fine too." Edge picked her up and carried her out to his PT Cruiser. They started to drive away and he told her,  
  
"Katie, I will always love you." Katie stared at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too. More than anything in the whole world and you are the one for me." She smiled as she said this. They kissed under the full moon as Edge stopped the car.  
  
  
  
Ok, Im not getting reviews! I need more! MORE MORE MORE!LOLAL.Should I end it here? Or should I keep going? 


	15. Revenge

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie. Amanda owns herself…on here she is crzy4skittlez.  
  
  
  
Chapter fifteen: Revenge  
  
Katie opened her eyes and a sat up. She looked at her calendar and saw that she had Smackdown! Tapings. The hotel phone rang as Katie lent over and answered, "Hi?" There was a pause. "Hey, just wake up?" Her big bro asked. "Yea." She answered. "I know Dwayne put you in the hospital and me and Edge are gonna get him back." He said. "Chris, I gotta go. The maid is here." She said to him. "I'm coming over." He told her back as they hung up. Katie opened up the door not to find the maid but to find The Rock. She looked at him then closed the door and locked it. She went to call the security when her own security guard came. She heard something bang into the wall. Katie opened the door as she smiled and let him in.  
  
"Thanks, he was starting to be a pain." Katie told her bro.  
  
"Your welcome, you better start watching out for yourself." Chris said. Katie smiled.  
  
"Chris, I have to get changed, help yourself to anything." Katie said gathering up clothes and getting ready to get change. She walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As she washed herself she smiled as she thought about Adam Copeland. She loved him, Edge was all she would think about. Katie finished washing her hair, turned the water off, and got out of the shower and dried her hair with the towel. She took the blow drier off the wall and dried her hair. After she got dressed her and her brother walked out of the room. They walked down the hall to the elevator. When they got out of the hotel and in the Mercedes Benz, they drove to a coffee shop for breakfast. They didn't stop talking for two hours. After they finished talking, they went for a drive in Wildwood. They lost track of time and noticed it was 5"o"clock and they had to get to the arena. They drove to the arena and got their work out bags out of the back. As Katie walked in the main entrance, Edge walked out. They engaged in a deep, warm kiss.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Katie said.  
  
"Katie, you gotta get in there. You're on in less than a half hour." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She walked in and asked where he dressing room was. After she got there, she met up with Trish, Lita, Matt, Paul and Dwayne. She didn't so much as look at Dwayne. They all walked to the curtain together and waited for one another's theme. Katie's theme started, then the Hardy music blended in, and then Trish's music started playing. As the girls walked down the ramp, the guys' music began. "If ya smell," started then, Hardy music played again and "Time to Play the Game." Ended in. They all got in the ring then the match started out Lita and Matt.  
  
Matt jumped at Lita and got her in the corner, he leg kicked her in the stomach causing her to call. She was clutching her stomach and Matt ripped off her shirt. He went to jump on the turnbuckle when she pulled him down. She ripped off his pants to reveal metallic boxers. Lita ran and tagged Trish in. Matt tagged in Triple H. Paul lunged at Trish with a sheepish smile. He went right for the shirt. As he was getting her shirt off, he was unbuckling his pants. Soon her shirt was off and his pants were out of the ring. Paul knocked Trish over as Katie and Lita leaned over the ropes. As Trish was on the ground, Paul went for her pants. She kicked him in the face and as he got her pants, she ripped his shirt leaving it half off. The ref disqualified them leaving Lita, Katie, Matt and Dwayne. Katie and Dwayne headed out. Dwayne ran at her as she leg kicked him. He was knocked down and Katie took off his shirt and he tugged off her pants leaving her in a blue thong. The crowd went crazy. He looked at her and laughed then stopped and ran at her. She ducked and flipped him over. As he came back, he punched her and Katie was forced to tag in Lita which made Dwayne tag in Matt. Lita smiled at Matt in his boxers and walked up to him and kissed him. As he returned it, she quickly got his shirt off, and at the same time, he had ripped her pants off. Leaving her in her purple thong. They were taken out which left Dwayne and Katie. Katie ran to Dwayne and as he went to Samoan Leg Drop her, she slid between his legs and pulled him down with her, taking his pants off. The bell went ding-ding. Katie slid out of the ring and went with her friends to the ramp. They walked behind the curtain and went to get changed. After they all did so, Katie and Edge met up with Lita with Matt, Trish with Paul and Test with Tori. They were heading out to a club that night. Jeff had already gone. As they got to the club, the lights were flashing, the music was blaring and the people were crazy.  
  
"Matt, there's Jeff." Katie said to her friend.  
  
"Yea, looks like he has a friend too." Katie, Matt, Edge and Lita laughed. Katie walked up to Jeff's date.  
  
"Amanda?" Katie asked.  
  
"Katie?" Amanda asked. They hugged each other.  
  
"You look good, girl!." Amanda said to her friend.  
  
"It's been so long, let me introduce you to my friends." Katie said to her as they met each other again after a year.  
  
"Amanda, this is Edge, Matt, Lita, Paul, Trish, Test, and Torri." Katie said as everyone shook hands. Everyone got along that. As she saw her brother walk in the club, a few fans surrounded him. After a couple of minutes they were gone. He sat near the window looking out. Katie sat next to Chris.  
  
"Chris, I have something to tell you." Katie said as Chris looked at her, "Yea?" He answered back.  
  
"Chris, I'm pregnant." Katie said. 


	16. Surprise?

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie. Amanda owns herself…on here she is crzy4skittlez.  
  
  
  
Chapter sixteen: Surprise?  
  
Chris sat with his mouth hanging open. He stood up and circled her.  
  
"And who is the father?" He asked her. "I think it's Edge, if not its…" Katie stopped. She looked terrified. Chris looked at her and sat back down, "Katie, it's not Dwayne's child, is it?" He asked looking in her eyes. She nodded to him. As Katie put her head down, Amanda walked up.  
  
"Hey, come on you guys." Amanda said not knowing what was going on. She looked at Katie then at Chris. He looked at his sister as if telling her to tell everyone else. Katie got up, "Amanda, I have something to tell you," Katie began, "I'm pregnant and I have to tell everyone." Amanda smiled.  
  
"Congrats! Who's the father?" She asked her. Katie paused and looked down.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You don't know who the father is?" She asked her. Amanda, Chris and Katie walked up to the VIP room and opened the door. Chris stopped the music and everyone looked at them.  
  
"Ok, here goes, I'm pregnant." Katie said as everyone cheered and clapped. Edge smiled and stood up and kissed her deeply. Katie smiled back, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
"You're the father." Katie lied as Edge hugged her, picked her up and spun her around. They kissed even more deeply. Lita came up and gave Katie a hug, "Congrats girlie!" She said. Katie felt sad no longer, she wasn't lost. She was happy and felt joy. Andrew walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I guess I was to late." He walked away after. Katie looked at him. As the door opened, Dwayne walked in. Chris charged at him, hitting him.  
  
"You! I swore I'd get you back! Your gonna pay!" Chris hit him repeatedly as Dwayne kept his hand up trying to defend his self. As more of the wrestlers went to hit him, some went to break up the fight.  
  
"Katie Doll, I'm sorry." Dwayne said as Katie stood in front of him, yelling. As security broke up the fight, they all went home. Katie went to Edge's hotel room to stay the night. Edge sat down next to Katie who was watching MTV Real World.  
  
"I am so lucky." He said to her looking in her eyes. She smiled, "Why?" Edge continued, "Because I have you." They both smiled and kissed.  
  
"Baby, tomorrow I have to go for an ultrasound at 1 'o' clock. Wanna come?" She asked him. He nodded as they heard a knock from a door. Katie jumped up as Edge went to get in the shower.  
  
"Hey, Chris. What's up?" She asked her big bro as she invited him in.  
  
"Did you tell him?" He asked Katie. Katie shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell him, he's so happy." Katie said as she looked down. Chris gave her a look of disapproval. At that, the phone rang and Katie ran over to pick it up. She sat on the leather couch and answered, "Hello?" "Why, hello, Katie Jericho." Katie recognized the voice, "Good morning Mr. McMahon, what's up?" She asked him. "Well, you see. Sunday night heat is tomorrow and I want you to announce it with Michael Cole." He said. She looked over to her brother as she heard the water turn off. "Mr. McMahon, I'd love to!" After they said their byes they hung up.  
  
Edge walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hey, what's up man?" He said to Chris. Edge gathered clothes and went back into the bathroom to get changed. "Nothing, I should be going. It's getting late. Bye" Chris said and was out the door. As Edge came out of the room, he stared at his 2-month pregnant girlfriend.  
  
"Adam, since I cant wrestle, I'm going to accompany you and anyone else to the ring and announce at Smackdown!, Raw and Heat when I am needed." Katie said to him. Adam nodded as he began to kiss her.  
  
"You are so beautiful and I don't know what I would do without you." He said. They were interrupted by another phone call. This time Adam answered, "Hello?" "Adam, there is a change in script. I would like to meet with you tomorrow." Adam knew it was Mr. McMahon again. "Sure, bye." He hung up.  
  
"Baby, we have to meet with Vinne Mac tomorrow." He said as she nodded. Adam lit the candles sitting on the night stand with matches, turned off the light and hopped into bed. They pulled the covers over their heads and ''went to sleep.'' 


	17. Heat

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie. Amanda owns herself…on here she is crzy4skittlez.  
  
  
  
Chapter seventeen: Heat  
  
After the two woke, were bathed and dressed, they went to leave for breakfast. When they got out to the car they got in and drove away. After a short drive, they pulled into a little plaza. They got out of the car and walked into a little coffee shop. While waiting to be seated, they got looks, nice and dirty ones. Edge put his arm around Katie and together walked over to a table and sat down. After talking for a while they left. They walked in the office door as Katie walked up to the front desk. After an hour, they came out, happy with joy.  
  
"Congratulations!" Vince McMahon congratulated the couple on their baby after seeing the ultrasound. As the three sat down to eat, Vince began the business conversation.  
  
"Adam, now, I've told you there is a change in script." He said as Adam replied with a yes. "Adam, I'm giving you a chance against Paul for the WWF Champion title at Backlash." With his words, Edge nearly jumped out of his seat waiting for Vince to finish, "And you win." Katie clapped and kissed Edge. "But, Adam, you will be breaking up with Katie on air this Sunday. Then Katie will stay single for a while." Katie didn't like this. "As far as the draft is going, Adam, you will be on Smackdown with me." The two men smiled and looked at Katie. "Katie will be going to work with you also Adam. But I don't want you to wrestle for a little while. You will be our new announcer replacing Michael Cole for the time being." Vince told her as Katie thanked him. "Your first night is tonight. At Backlash, you are going to accompany Adam to the ring, after that, I don't want you out in the open. I don't want to take any risks." After that Vince's phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Kevin Nash." Vince said joking, "Ok, I'll be there." After he hung up, telling them why he had to leave wasn't to convincing.  
  
"Ok, go ahead." Katie told him. "You two should get ready for tonight, if I'm right, Adam, you have a tag team match with Rob against Kurt and Andrew?" Vince said as he walked out. The couple looked at each other and then left for Katie's hotel room. When they got to her room, she changed into flare jeans and a cut off t. She gathered all her things when she finished and Edge carried them out to the car for her. They waited for the limo after they loaded everything into the trunk of Edge's car. Then the couple found out they were sharing their limo with Hunter, Test and Chris. As they all got into the limo, Katie passed around the ultrasound. When they reached the arena, they all got out and Katie walked ahead to her dressing room. It was huge with two leather couches and a big screen tv. Katie was thrilled. She hopped over to the phone and dialed Amanda's number.  
  
"Amanda?" Katie asked as she sat down and made herself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Katie?" She answered.  
  
"Guess what?" Katie said excitedly sounding like a teenager.  
  
"Umm, I don't know." Amanda answered almost sounding as excited.  
  
"It's a girl!" Katie told her in a singsong voice. Amanda and Katie talked for about another 10 minutes and their conversation ended with a, "I'll call you later," when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in." Katie said almost screaming. Tazz walked in the room,  
  
"Hey, I just came by to tell you that the English asshole wants you to dress appropriate." He said as he winked at Katie.  
  
"Would a bikini work?" She asked him as he nodded and they laughed. Tazz left so Katie could get changed. She looked on the clothes rack and started searching for a top. She picked a leather 'wanted' shirt and black leather pants to go with it. She also had on a belt with diamonds on it. Katie pulled her hair back in a tight high ponytail and left for her the curtain. As she heard a heart beat rattle through the building, she knew she was up next. As she heard her countdown start, she walked out. The screams of the crowd were enough to blow of the ceiling. As Katie took her seat at the announcement table she started talking to the crowd.  
  
"I hope everyone is ready for a night of hot, sweaty bodies kicking each other's asses!" Katie screamed to the crowd getting cheers from them.  
  
Tazz started, "Tonight, our first match will be Test against Edge, now shouldn't that be fun?" He asked the crowd and Katie. She smiled.  
  
"But you have to hang in there for it. I'm Katie Jericho," Katie paused.  
  
"And I'm Tazz and we will be right back." Tazz finished off. Katie and Tazz turned around to face the crowd and get them fired up. They signed some autographs and talked to a few people then Heat went back on the air.  
  
"Welcome back to Sunday night Heat." Tazz said. As Test's music started, he walked out and looked at Katie. He smiled as Edge's music started.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME." Rattled through the building as the crowd went wild. As Test looked at the crowd, "May the best hair win." Tazz said getting laughs from the crowd. Katie hit him jokingly as he tried to cover himself. Test and Edge started in the ring. Test threw a punch at Edge. Edge hit him back; soon he got him to the corner. Edge hit him what the ref allowed him then let him stand back up again. Edge turned his back and Test gave Edge his finisher, "Big Foot." Edge was knocked down. Test walked over to him and kicked him in his ribs so hard he almost flew. To Test's surprise Edge got up. Edge looked furious, but Test looked madder. Edge got up on the turnbuckle and gave Test a "Downward Spiral" as the ref yelled at Test for bringing two chairs into the ring. Test was knocked down breathing heavily. Edge crawled over to him holding his ribs and pinned him. Test kicked out after three.  
  
"Your winner…EDGE!" Lillian Garcia said in the ring. Katie took off the headset and ran over to her real-life boyfriend. She helped him out of the ring as Test looked at her. Edge hugged Katie, then they kissed passionately. They got screams from the crowd and Katie smiled. Katie helped him up the ramp smiling. Katie and Edge talked for a couple minutes. Deciding if they should tell the crowd that they are having a baby. Or if they should tell them Katie is pregnant. They didn't know which would be better or which would be worse. Katie remembered she left Tazz by himself and she had to get back out. They kissed again and Katie walked back out.  
  
"Sorry." Katie told Tazz as she sat back down, putting the headset back on. Tazz nodded.  
  
"That wasn't in the script." Tazz told her. "Oh well." Katie said back.  
  
"Thank God we are both on Smackdown with Mr. McMahon." Katie said as Tazz looked at her.  
  
"I wanted to be on Raw." He said as DDP and William Regal started with a face off in the ring.  
  
"I don't get you." Katie said back. They commented on the match and when it ended, Heat went off the air. Katie and Tazz walked up the ramp, Vince, Chris and Edge meeting them.  
  
"Tazz, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Katie." Vince said professionally. Tazz walked off stubbornly. The four left and went to Vince's room which was turned into a study room with a desk and a lot of papers on it.  
  
"I want you tomorrow night to tell everyone you are pregnant." Vince told her in his study room. Katie looked at him, then to Chris and finally Edge.  
  
"What do you think baby?" She asked her baby's father.  
  
"I want to tell everyone possible." He said as they both smiled.  
  
"How do you feel Chris? You are my big brother so I want to know what you think." Katie asked as Chris smiled wider than any of them did.  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle. Tell everyone." Chris said almost in disbelief.  
  
"What's the baby's name going to be?" Vince asked Edge and Katie. They looked at each other.  
  
"We don't know yet." Edge said honestly as they stood up.  
  
"Come on Chris." Katie said grabbing her brother's arm.  
  
"Where am I going?" Chris asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vince asked as they were leaving.  
  
"To go think of some baby names." Katie said.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mr. McMahon." Edge said as they left the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 I know its been a long time since the last chapter but I cant think right now. I don't get reviews anymore. No reviews = no story. Now go review! 


	18. Life and Love

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Jeffery Thomas, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWF stars though I wish I did. I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and review!  
  
Chapter eighteen: Life and Love  
  
Katie, Edge and Chris sat on Katie's hotel room beds listing names for her and Edge's baby.  
  
"How about Ashley?" Chris asked with a pen and a notebook in his hands. Katie shook her head, "Na, it sounds like a rich, snobby girl name." Chris crossed out the name and started thinking.  
  
"I have Jessica, Emma, Danielle, Brianna, and Nicole." Edge said as Katie was on her 2nd page of girls' names.  
  
"I like Danielle." Katie said as Chris' cell phone rang. After their conversation, "I'm sorry but I have to go... Mr. McMahon wants me."  
  
"Its ok Chris." Edge said as Chris left. They went back to the names.  
  
"I really like Danielle Marie." Edge said smiling.  
  
"Me too." Katie said back, agreeing.  
  
"So, is that our girl's name?" Edge asked her as he patted her stomach. Katie nodded as she smiled. Her boyfriend leaned over to her and kissed her.  
  
"What if we have a boy?" Katie said after they stopped.  
  
"Didn't the doctor say you are having a girl?" Edge asked her.  
  
"Yea, but you know how sometimes doctors are wrong. A lot of times they are wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if we did have a boy." Katie said and sighed. She started writing down boy names.  
  
"Ok, you have a point. Just in case." Edge wrote down three names, "I have Christopher, Jeffery and David." He said after he finished. Katie's page was already halfway filled in.  
  
"I do like Christopher and Jeffery. Aww, Jeff would be so happy! He would think we named the baby boy after him." Katie said laughing.  
  
"Christopher or Jeffery?" Edge asked her. She thought, she always wanted a baby named Jeffery.  
  
"Jeffery." Katie said.  
  
"How about Jeffery Thomas?" He asked.  
  
"I love it." Katie told him. They started to put everything away.  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner, Katie?" Edge asked her.  
  
"Sure." She told him.  
  
"Dress nice, I'm taking you somewhere fancy." He told her with a big smile on his face. She went over to the closet and picked out a short black dress. She went and got changed. She curled her hair and put on a necklace. As she walked out of 'her' bathroom, Edge walked out of 'his' bathroom.  
  
"You look great." He told her once again with that smile stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"You don't look to bad your self." Katie said also smiling. Edge was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Katie loved him. They left the room and walked down the hall. They heard someone coming around the corner laughing.  
  
"Trish?" Katie asked looking surprised.  
  
"Jeff?" Edge asked also looking surprised.  
  
"Uh, maybe I should go." Trish said, kissing Jeff on the lips and walking down the hall. She must've taken the elevator because they heard a ding noise.  
  
"She's my new girlfriend." Jeff told them. Katie looked at Edge, who looked back at her, then both looked at Jeff. He turned to leave.  
  
"Jeff?" Katie said calling him back.  
  
"Yea?" He responded.  
  
"If we have a boy, it's going to be Jeffery Thomas and if it's a girl it will be Danielle Marie." Katie said as Jeff looked like he won the lottery.  
  
"Real-really?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yea man." Edge said. They excused their selves and left. In the car they laughed.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" She asked him as they drove down out of the parking lot and onto the busy street.  
  
"It's a surprise." He answered her as they stopped at a red light.  
  
"Well, we are dressed nice so it must be a nice place." Katie said thinking to her self out loud. All Edge did was smile. After a half-hour, they pulled into a parking lot. Edge got out of the car and ran around the other side, opening the door and helping Katie out.  
  
"Why, thank you." Katie said in a misfit of giggles. Edge led the way into a doorway. When they got in, the lights were dimmer and the only sources of light were candles. They waited to be seated. When they were shown to the table, they were given menus. Katie looked surprisingly happy that she almost broke out in tears.  
  
"Edge, I love you so much!" Katie said. He looked surprised.  
  
"Wow, we didn't even order yet!" He said as they both laughed. After they ordered their food, they talked about all different things. The dinner came in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"Thank you." Katie said as the waiter placed their food on the table. They started eating. When they were halfway done, Edge got down on one knee.  
  
"Katie Irvine, will you marry me?" He said with the biggest smile he ever smiled while showing a HUGE diamond. Katie broke out in tears.  
  
"Yes!" Katie said in reply. Edge stood up as they kissed fully. Katie never felt this way about anyone. She knew she was making the right choice, he would be the perfect father and husband.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Katie said getting the same in return. They soon finished and left. When they got home, Katie was on the phone right away, calling person after person.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Is Amy there?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yea, hold on." He said. Lita was on in an instance.  
  
"Ams, guess what!" Katie told her best friend.  
  
"What?" She asked in return.  
  
"I'm engaged!" Katie said excited out of her mind.  
  
"Oh my god! KATIE'S ENGAGED!" Amy screamed making Matt and Jeff clap.  
  
"Gotta go, my other line is beeping in. See you tomorrow." Katie said before hanging up. Katie switched lines and answered.  
  
"Who is this?" Katie asked the male voice.  
  
"Andrew." He said back.  
  
"Hold on." Katie told Andrew as she called for her fiancé.  
  
"Thanks." Edge told Katie and started talking to his friend.  
  
"Edge, sorry, I'm going to go down to the lobby, I'll be back." Katie told him. She left her hotel room and walked down the hall, looking out the window each time she passed one. When she reached the end of the hallway, she hit the button for the elevator and waited. When it reached her floor, a young couple got off, holding hands, while she got on. She hit the button to go down to the lobby. On her way down, she thought about things in her life. She got off when she found out she was on the 1st floor. Katie noticed a sign for the hotel restaurant. She walked around and saw an indoor pool. Next to it was a jacuzi. She walked back up to the elevator, pressed the button and walked in. When she got up to her floor and was in her room, Edge was watching TV.  
  
"I'm back, baby." Katie said, letting Edge know she was back. Katie grabbed her pajamas and got changed. She got into bed and pulled the covers up. As Edge was getting in bed next to her, the phone rang. Katie got out of bed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Katie?" The voice asked. "This is her, is this Chris?" Katie asked who she recognized to be her big brother. "Yea." Chris answered. "What's up?" She asked her brother. "Katie, something happened to mom and dad." He said sounding sad. "Chris, what happened?" Katie asked sounding scared. "Mom and Dad were in an accident." Chris said as Katie dropped the phone in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to know what you think about the story. Go review. Bye 


	19. BABY!

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Jeffery Thomas, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWF stars though I wish I did. I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and review!  
  
Chapter nineteen: BABY!  
  
Katie stood in the middle of her brother and her fiancée. Katie was trying to hold back the tears that were flowing down her face. They were at the Crestmont Cemetery in Winnipeg for the burial of Katie and Chris' father and mother. The tears continued to fall down Katie's face.  
  
"It's ok baby." Edge said after embracing Katie in a hug, "Everything will be alright." Chris looked at his sister crying. Chris felt the same way. When the burial was over, Katie, Edge and Chris got into one of the limousines.  
  
"They won't see our baby and they won't be here for the wedding." She kept repeating over and over again. The couple wedding was less than three weeks away and Katie was 8 months pregnant. As Chris was dropped off at his home, Katie and Edge were taken to their house. Katie put the keys in the door and soon stopped crying. Katie soon fell asleep on the couch with her fiancée's arms around her.  
  
The sunlight streamed in through the windows the next morning. Katie yawned and sat up. She heard someone in the kitchen and got up to go see him.  
  
"Hey." She said in a low, soft voice. She looked over to the stove. In frying pans, she saw bacon, eggs, and sausage.  
  
"Nothing like a good breakfast." Edge said with a huge smile on his face. He pulled a plate out of the cabinet and set it in front of Katie. He started filling her plate and soon the two were sitting down to eat.  
  
"The baby is coming in a month!" Katie said in a sing song voice.  
  
"And the wedding is now two weeks away." Edge said cheerfully. After they cleaned up they got changed. Edge had to go to a meeting at the arena. Katie started packing for both of them. The next Raw was at Toronto, and they were going to see Edge's family. Katie couldn't wait to see his sister, Alyssa. She was like Katie's best friend. Edge carried the bags out to his PT Cruiser. As they started driving away Katie started thinking about her parents. Somehow she didn't cry. She felt stronger. The ride to the arena was a little more than an hour. Katie turned on the radio to try and get her mind off of thinFAT JOE (feat.  
  
Put the f*ckin' mic on  
  
Mic is on  
  
Joe Crack the Don uh  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Y'All  
  
Irv Gotti  
  
What's love?  
  
Ashanti, Terror, Terror Squad  
  
It should be about us  
  
Be about trust  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, woo, yeah, slow down baby  
  
Let you know from the gate I don't go down lady  
  
I wanna chick with thick hips  
  
That licks her lips  
  
She can be the office type or like to strip  
  
Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye  
  
But you talk to much man your ruinin' my high  
  
Don't wanna lose the feelin'  
  
Cause the roof is chillin'  
  
It's on fire & you lookin'  
  
Good for the gettin'  
  
I'm rida  
  
Other in a hoodie or a linner I'ma provider  
  
You should see the jewelery on my women  
  
& I'm livin' it up  
  
The squad stay feelin' the truck  
  
With Chicks that's willin' to triz with us uh  
  
You say you gotta man & your in love  
  
But what's love  
  
Gotta do with a little menage  
  
After the party  
  
Just me & you  
  
Could just slide for a few  
  
& she could come too  
  
That's love!  
  
Yeah, uh, yeah, yo, mommy, I know you got issues  
  
You gotta man  
  
But you need to understand  
  
That you got something with you  
  
A*s is fat, frame is little  
  
Tattoo in your chest with his name in the middle  
  
Uh, I'm not a hater I just crush a lot  
  
& the way you shake your booty I don't want you to stop  
  
You Need to come a little closer (You need to come a little closer)  
  
& let me put you under my arm like a Don is supposed ta (Like a Don is supposed ta)  
  
Please believe  
  
You leave with me  
  
We'd be freakin' all night like we was on E  
  
You need to trust the god & jump in the car  
  
For a little hard 8 at the Taj Mahal  
  
What's love?  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
Yeah, uh, yo, I stroll in the club with my hat down  
  
Michael Jack style  
  
Hot 7 who the mack now?  
  
Not my fault cause they love the kid  
  
Ma be the chain or the whip  
  
I don't know what it is  
  
We just party & bullsh!t  
  
Come on mommy put your body in motion  
  
You gotta ni*ga open  
  
You came here with the heart to cheat  
  
So you need to sing the song with me  
  
All my ladies come on  
  
When I look in your eyes there's no stopin' me  
  
I want the Don Joey Crack on top of me (Uh-huh)  
  
Don't want your stacks (Yeah)  
  
Just break my back (Uh)  
  
Gonna cut you no sack (Whoo)  
  
Cause I'm on it like that (Uh, Come On)  
  
Come on (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All) & put it (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All)  
  
on me (Put it on ya Girl) on me (I'm put it on ya Girl)  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
Katie was bopping her head along to the beat. As they stopped at a red light, Katie screamed in pain. Edge pulled over as he franticly looked over her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'm having a baby!" Katie screamed as he buckled her in and sped off down the street to the nearest hospital. 


	20. Sweet Day

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did. I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and review!  
  
Chapter twenty: Sweet Day  
  
As they rushed Katie up to the second floor, Katie was trying to keep calm. They put her in a room and helped her into bed then left her and Edge there to go find the doctor.  
  
Edge leaned over the bed and kissed Katie, "Everything will be ok." Katie smiled at him, the baby would soon be out and they would be the parents of a beautiful baby. Just then it hit Katie, what if it was Dwayne's baby? Katie didn't know what to think. She wants Edge to be the father, not Dwayne. Right then, the nurse came in.  
  
"Mr. Copeland and Ms. Irvine, you have some visitors out in the waiting room." The nurse finished then left again.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok, baby?" Edge asked Katie, "Do you need anything while I'm gone?"  
  
"I'm fine! Go out there and see your friends." Katie told him. He smiled at her then left. Katie was starting to feel the contractions again then Edge came back. Soon after, the doctor and a nurse came in to deliver the baby.  
  
"How are you feeling, Katie?" A familiar voice asked her as she looked around.  
  
"Not to good." She replied softly.  
  
"I brought you and your brother into this world, now I'm bringing you child into it, too." Dr. Ellis said. She did know who he was. He was an old family friend.  
  
"Are you two ready to bring a beautiful baby into this world?" Dr. Ellis asked them. They smiled and replied with yes's.  
  
"Alright, Katie when I say push, I want you to give me a real big push, ok?" He asked her.  
  
"Ok." Katie said back. Edge went over to hold Katie's hand but she squeezed a little too hard.  
  
"Can you please tell our friends that she is having the baby right now?" Edge asked the nurse as she smiled.  
  
"Katie, push." The doctor said as Katie pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"A little more, Katie. Push." Dr. Ellis told her again. Katie couldn't help but let out a little scream as she pushed even harder.  
  
"The baby's head and rest of body is out. Now, to get the rest of the body out and I need you to push harder than you ever pushed." He said. Katie knew the baby was halfway out even without Dr. Ellis saying it.  
  
"Push." Katie started squeezing Edge's hand and pushing as hard as she could at the sound of push. Katie lied back looking relaxed once again when she heard a cry of a baby.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Ellis said. They both smiled. Katie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going to go tell everyone about our new baby." Jeff said as he left behind the nurse and the doctor. She was left with the baby; she smiled down at her. She started counting her toes and her fingers.  
  
"Ten toes and ten fingers exactly." Katie said looking down at her beautiful daughter. Then it hit her; it wasn't Dwayne's baby. Katie couldn't help but smile. The nurse walked in and looked around.  
  
"What are you naming the baby?" The older nurse asked Katie.  
  
"Danielle Marie Copeland." Katie smiled yet again. Edge walked back in and kissed her. Katie soon fell asleep.  
  
****While in the waiting room****  
  
Amanda paced the hospital waiting room, almost burning a hole in the rug. She wanted to go see the baby. She knew it was a baby girl and she just needed to see her. Amanda looked over to where Matt and Jeff were sitting. They had huge smiles on their faces and seemed unable to stop.  
  
"My best friend is a father." Matt kept repeating over and over again. Lita came back with munchies as everyone dug in to pick out the best.  
  
"Wow, they went fast." Lita said looking down at the bag of snowcaps that was left.  
  
"When can we go see Katie?" Trish asked around looking for the doctor.  
  
"Hello, is this Mr. and Mrs. Copeland's party?" A man a lab coat asked.  
  
"You are now able to see the new parents." The doctor said as he left down a long crowded hallway and into a very large room. Amanda ran over to the bed and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone said that saw them. Katie and Edge were filled with the presence of many others through out the day. 


	21. Parenting

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.( I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and review! (  
  
Chapter twenty-one: Parenting  
  
Katie and Edge woke up with a startle. Katie looked over her side to where the new baby was sleeping.  
  
"Dani, shhh. It's ok, mommy and daddy are here." Katie was cradling Danielle who had just woken up in a fit of screams.  
  
"We haven't had any sleep for the past week!" Edge said as his footsteps faded down the stairs. Katie guessed he was going for a bottle. Soon the baby stopped crying and went back to sleep after she finished half of the warm bottle. Katie then fell asleep again, dreaming about her wedding. It was all planned out. Down to every last detail. The wedding party was Amanda, Lita, Stephanie, Trish, Matt, Jeff, Chris and Jay. As Katie rolled to her side, Edge's arm pulled her closer to him.  
  
The sun light drifted in through the window. It was 7:27. Katie and Edge had to go to a press meeting and Amanda was coming over to watch the baby. As the two were leaving, Katie thanked her friend and kissed Danielle on the head. Then they left. Many fans greeted them. Cameras were flashing and people were screaming. Edge grabbed Katie's hand as they walked in the building.  
  
"Hey, bro." Matt said. "And hello to the new mommy." Jeff finished for his brother. As the meeting began, Ric and Steve started their annual argument.  
  
"We should be the WWFE." Steve McMahon said sticking his nose into the air.  
  
"Well I think we would be better off being the World Wrestling Entertainment." Ric Flare said sounding confident. The athletes- entertainers murmured. They didn't know what was going on. They were in the WWF, not WWE or WWFE.  
  
"Mr. Flare, Mr. McMahon, would you mind telling us what is going on?" Debra asked sitting next to an angry, wheres-my-steveweiser mood.  
  
"What is happening to the WWF?" Reverend D-Von asked, "Testify." He finished getting a few laughs from the stupid people.  
  
"People, people. We have to change our business name." Ric answered.  
  
"We have been called that for so many years, brother, why be changed now?" Hulk Hogan asked getting suspicious looks from everyone.  
  
"The World Wildlife Foundation says they had the WWF initials before us. A bunch of bull sh-" Vince was about to finish but was cut of by questions, insults and many others.  
  
"We will have a vote on what you want the new name to be." Flare said while giving out pieces of paper.  
  
"You write down what you want the name to be out of World Wrestling Entertainment or World Wrestling Federation Entertainment." Vinnie Mac finished handing out pens as everyone started writing.  
  
****Twenty minutes later****  
  
"Our new name will be World Wrestling Entertainment!" Ric said as people clapped, booed or did neither.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Mark 'Undertaker' Calloway asked the two co-owners.  
  
"Yes. Good bye everyone, see you on Thursday." Vince said.  
  
"Or Monday!" Ric ended with.  
  
"Oh, Edge, Katie may I see you?" Vince asked them. Katie felt like she was being called into the principal's office back in grade school.  
  
"Number one, congratulations on your baby. Number two, everyone looks forward to your wedding in a week and number three, I look forward to seeing you two back in the ring and I speak for all of the fans." Mr. McMahon said to them.  
  
"Now get back home to your beautiful baby." He finished with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Katie said with a smile as Edge thanked him also. As they left the room, Matt, Lita and Jeff met up with them.  
  
"Can I catch a ride with you? I wanna go back and see Amanda." Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure. You two can come over, too." Katie said referring to Matt and Lita.  
  
"Sure." They all said at the same time. As they all got out to the parking lot, they walked to the car and hopped in. By the time they got home, Amanda was in tears watching ER.  
  
"Oh! Hi!" Amanda said leaning over to grab a tissue. "He died."  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, oh, the baby is in the rocking cradle." Amanda said to Katie.  
  
"Thanks." Katie said back to her friend handing her another box of tissues. When Amanda was over the tears, the guys went out back to play football as the girls started making dinner.  
  
"Should I call everyone?" Katie called out to Edge.  
  
"Yea!" He got in right before Chris tackled him.  
  
****An hour later****  
  
"Hi!" Katie said to Test, Stacy, Trish, Paul and Stephanie.  
  
"The guys are out back. Go ahead out and see them." Katie said to Paul and Andrew.  
  
"Thanks." Andrew and Paul said, giving her a hug and congratulating her on the baby. As Stacy, Trish and Stephanie went into the kitchen Stacy smiled.  
  
"She is so adorable!" Stacy said as she leaned over to see Danielle.  
  
"Isn't she just the cutest thing you ever saw!" Trish said as Stephanie picked her up.  
  
"Hello, pretty girl." Stephanie said as the newborn smiled. Katie took dinner out of the oven as Trish called the guys in. Stacy, Amanda and Lita helped Katie carry the food to the long, extended dinning room table. Everyone sat down to eat. Edge pulled Danielle's seat over next to Katie.  
  
  
  
As everyone finished, they all looked full.  
  
"That was the best meal I've had in a long time." Matt said as he looked down at his stomach.  
  
"I feel like I just gain 15 pounds!" Stephanie said smiling.  
  
"You are a good cook." Jeff said as everyone laughed.  
  
"What? I'm not joking!" He finished as he was being laughed at.  
  
"Well, who's up for strawberry shortcake?" Katie asked her friends.  
  
"I never thought I could eat this much!" Stacy said.  
  
"Sure, what ever you make, honey, I'll eat." Edge said as Katie kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for coming. See you on Thursday." Katie said to Test and Stacy who were leaving. Soon after they left, Trish, Paul, Stephanie and Chris said they had to leave also.  
  
"Alright, I hope you enjoyed your selves." Katie said as they walked down the steps. Danielle started to cry so Katie picked her up and fed her her bottle.  
  
"See, Dani is sad to see me leave." Stephanie joked.  
  
"Bye, sis." Chris said to his little sister as they left.  
  
"Say bye Uncle Chris." Adam said to the baby.  
  
"We better be leaving, too." Jeff said as he put his arm around Amanda.  
  
"Thanks for dinner." Amanda said as she gave her friends hugs.  
  
"Thanks for watching the baby." Katie said as she returned a friendly hug.  
  
"Can we get a ride back to our place, Manda?" Lita asked right before they left.  
  
"Sure." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks again, Katie." Matt said.  
  
"It's a sin we aren't on the same show. We would have had a lot of fun teasing the men." Lita joked.  
  
"Bye." Matt finished. As Edge and Katie watched them drive down the street, Edge smiled.  
  
"We are all alone again." He said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Well," Katie started.  
  
"No, we aren't." Katie finished as she looked down at the baby. Edge's grin disappeared.  
  
"Oh, yea." He said as he headed upstairs. Danielle soon fell asleep. Katie took her up to the master bedroom and lay her down in the bassinet. Katie stopped to hear the noise. It was silence, no screaming newborns, no wrestling 20 yr. olds. Katie sighed and smiled as she got into bed. She pulled the heavy covers over her and lay herself down for her own sleep. 


	22. Marriage

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.( I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and review! (  
  
Chapter twenty-two: Marriage  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." Amanda said as she finished laying Katie's wedding dress down right. Katie looked in the mirror. She thought to herself, "This is the day, it's a dream come true. My wedding day." She smiled to her self it was perfect, everything was.  
  
"This is it, it is your wedding day." Trish said smiling. Stephanie walked in the room.  
  
"Wow, you look great, Katie!" Stephanie said.  
  
"These dresses are really nice." Lita said. The dresses were red spaghetti- strapped with matching shoes, a purse, and makeup. Even Lita, the tomboy of the group loved the dresses.  
  
"The only problem is that my mom and dad aren't here to see me get married." Katie sat down looking sad.  
  
"You can't be said today! It's the happiest day of your life!" Trish said as she applied the rest of the makeup.  
  
"Your right." Katie said as she jumped up. "I can't wait to walk down that isle."  
  
******In the Men's dressing room******  
  
"I can't believe it's really the day. The day I've been waiting for all of my life!" Edge said while he changed into his tuxedo.  
  
"I'm glad you're not nervous." Jeff said, "Because if you were, then that wouldn't be good."  
  
"Jeff," Matt started, "Shut up." Matt looked at his brother.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Chris said laughing at Jeff.  
  
"He never ceases to amaze me with his stupidity." Matt said. Edge was looking out the window down to the water fountain where all the guests were sitting. He could see his family sitting anxiously. Allysa, his little sister, was standing up and sitting back down trying to see if it was starting soon. He could also see almost the whole WWE. There was The Undertaker, Kane, Big Show, and many others. Edge couldn't wait.  
  
"Where is Jay? He was supposed to pick up the rings from the jeweler!" Chris said as Edge looked up in panic.  
  
"I can't get married without the wedding rings." Edge said as he stood up.  
  
"Now, calm down. I'm sure he remembered them. Maybe he got caught in traffic." Jeff said, for once sounding possible. The door opened and Jay walked in.  
  
"Man, where have you been?" Edge said.  
  
"They gave me trouble at the jewelers. They wouldn't let me take the rings until I showed id and they asked me all these questions then the credit card didn't go through. Sorry." Jay said as he ran out of breath.  
  
"Thanks." Edge said back to his good friend.  
  
"I'm gonna go see the girls. I'll be back." Chris said.  
  
"Wait, tell Katie I love her." Edge said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Will do." Chris walked out of the and down the hallway. He knocked out the door to the right.  
  
"Hello?" Trish looked out the door and opened it letting Katie's brother in.  
  
"Where's my sister?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Hey, Katie, you have a visitor." Lita called into the other room. A beautiful figure in a gorgeous white wedding dress made it's way over to Chris.  
  
"Katie?" He asked.  
  
"Well who do you think it is?" Katie said back joking.  
  
"You look wonderful." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Katie smiled back. A knock came from the door.  
  
"10 minutes." The wedding planner said.  
  
"Edge loves you. And you don't know how much he does." Chris kissed his little sister on the head as Katie smiled knowing how much he does love her.  
  
"Ill see you out there." Chris said and was gone.  
  
"Come on girl! You gotta get out there soon!" Lita said handing Katie her shoes.  
  
"Wait." Trish said as she fixed her hair.  
  
"Let's go!" Amanda said pulling Trish out the door.  
  
  
  
******Outside*******  
  
Edge thought to his self, "From this day on I will be the happiest man alive." He watched the party walk up the isle. It started with Chris and Stephanie and behind them were Lita and Matt. Following them were Trish and Jay. Next were Jeff and Amanda. They looked so happy, but nothing compared to him. Edge's nephew was the ring barer and Katie's cousin was the flower girl. The music started playing and Edge's father walked Katie down the isle. Edge was surprised yet filled with joy. His father was walking his bride down the isle. Katie looked beautiful. More than she ever looked. Her face glowed as she smiled. Edge thought it couldn't be true. Her face glowed as she smiled. Edge thought it couldn't be true.  
  
The minister began, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can show just cause as to why this couple should not be joined. They should speak now or forever hold their peace." Katie and Edge looked around. It was still quiet. "I object." Katie's heat dropped. She looked around to see Dwayne. "Please just go on." Katie tried to continue the wedding as Dwayne dropped back. He was escorted out of the garden. Katie once again smiled, yet this time nervously.  
  
"Do you, Adam Copeland, take Katie Marie Irvine, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, in good times and in bad, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Katie held her breath.  
  
"I do." Edge replied.  
  
"And do you, Katie Marie Irvine, take Adam Copeland, to be your lawfully wedded husband, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, in good times and in bad, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Katie stopped thinking and said what her heart desired. "I do."  
  
"You may recite your vows." The minister said.  
  
"Katie, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are my everything. Without you I cannot live. When I first met you, I knew I loved you. Now I believe we will be together forever. You gave me more love than I could ever ask for. You treated me better than many others did. You were always there for me. Now I am truly happy to say, Katie, I love you." As he finished Katie cried. He turned to Matt and took the ring from him and placed it on Katie's finger saying,  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." She was a softie.  
  
"I never believed in love at first site, but when I met you, I knew it was true. Because every time I see you, I fall in love all over again. When I first met you, you talked and listened to me. I knew we would be together forever. I loved you more than anybody. My love for you is like a waterfall, its keeps flowing. When my parents died, you held me together and kept me strong. When times where tough, we always made through. I know that we may not always be the best couple but our love for each other is great. Adam, I am proud that I will be your wife. Adam, I love you, too." Tears filled Katie's eyes and Adam had the biggest smile on his face. Katie turned around and got Edge's ring from Amanda. She put it on Adam's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." They turned to the Minister.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edge and Katie kissed most passionate and romantic kiss they had ever had.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman may I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Adam Copeland." The minister said over the music and clapping. As Katie and Adam walked down the isle together, they were not kids anymore and that their lives were just beginning.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know its taken me like 3 months but I've been on vacation for the past month and I had exams for school. Well Is It Really You? is back. Look for new chapters soon. 


	23. The Reception

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: I use the name Edge as a nickname. When Katie is serious, mad or disapointed she uses Adam. Same thing with Lita and Triple H. Mind you, I am 11 years old and I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I am trying my best so please don't critize. Chapter twenty-three: The Reception  
  
The garden was filled with voices. Laughter was in most of them. As everyone ate outside around the fountain, the DJ started playing good songs. Katie and Edge were eating at a round table with Jeff, Amanda, Trish, Chris, Lita, Matt, Stephanie and Jay. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The weather was perfect and there was no sign of rain. Soon after everyone finished eating, they were up and dancing. Mark 'Undertaker' Calloway and his wife, Sara, were dancing happily. Soon, Amanda and Jeff were up and on their feet. Matt and Lita followed. Everyone was having a good time. Katie and Edge started talking to family and friends.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Adam Copeland." Vince McMahon said walking up with Linda and Shane behind him.  
  
"Hey Mr. McMahon. What's up?" Edge asked his boss.  
  
"No need to ask me but, how are my two favorite stars doing on their wedding day?" He asked sucking up.  
  
"We are doing great." Katie said to him.  
  
"Looks like we are wanted on the dance floor." Edge said after the DJ asked for them.  
  
"Ok. I will talk to you later." Vince said.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Copeland! They will have their first dance together as Husband and Wife. Please clear the dance floor." The DJ finished as he started the music. The newlywed couple started dancing along to the music.  
  
"Remember, it's the first song we ever slow-danced to." Edge whispered into Katie's ear. She remembered it oh to well.  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
Some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
There it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only a sense of completion  
  
When I look in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I've been searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound  
  
More than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you...  
  
As the song ended, Edge and Katie kissed. They sure showed their love for each other. Katie loved Adam and Adam loved Katie. They were the perfect couple, at least Edge thought.  
  
********At the back of the garden*************  
  
Dwayne stood hidden behind bushes watching the couple up front kissing. They looked so happy. He was happy for the both of them, yet he hated it.  
  
"I can't believe it. She chose him over me. She chose Copeland over me." Dwayne was pacing back and forth talking to his self aloud. He thought more.  
  
"How could she take him over me. What did I ever do to her." Then he remembered. He beat her and had not treated her right. That was what he had done wrong. Watching Katie kiss Edge made Dwayne cringe. He new it should have been him up there, and she should be kissing him. Then he thought, "The baby!" He hadn't seen the baby but had heard it was a girl. What did it look like? This was his last chance. He wanted that baby to be his.  
  
*******Back up front*********  
  
"Look who wants to see you!" Alyssa came over with the baby.  
  
"Hello, Danielle." Edge started out. "You might not understand me but today, your Mother and I are married. That means now, we are really a family. Nothing can tear us apart. And I mean it." He finished.  
  
"Adam, that was beautiful." Katie said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling and they kissed.  
  
Amanda and Jeff had now joined the conversation.  
  
"Hello, so how happy are you two?" Jeff asked Katie and Edge. The newly weds just smiled.  
  
"We are extremely happy." Adam said.  
  
"It's the best day of my life." Katie said looking at the baby.  
  
*******At the end of the night********  
  
"I've had a lot of fun. Congratulations, guys." Stephanie said as her family and her was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us." Mark Calloway and Sara were on their way out.  
  
"Sure." Adam said. Soon all the guests where leaving. Then it was time to go home and get ready for the honeymoon. They where leaving the baby with Amanda and Jeff while Katie and Adam went on a 7-day cruise.  
  
******At home*******  
  
"Should I close the windows in case it rains?" Edge asked Katie.  
  
"Yea, just to be safe." Katie said. Katie and Edge started closing the windows and blinds in every room of their mansion-like house.  
  
"I love you." Katie called to her husband.  
  
"I love you, too." He called back. They grabbed their luggage and waited outside for the limo to come. When it did, they loaded their stuff in the limo. They drove to the airport; the limo driver helped carry the luggage in. Katie and Edge sat down to eat lunch after they gave their bags in.  
  
"I hope Danielle is ok." Katie said talking to herself aloud.  
  
"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Adam said reassuring her. She smiled knowing he was right.  
  
"I just don't want to leave her alone for so long!" She said. Their flight was being announced on the speaker.  
  
"Let's go, we don't want to be late." He said as they stood up and threw out their trash. He kissed her and she smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're mine." She said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that, Mrs. Copeland?" He asked her tilting his head.  
  
"Because I don't know what I would do without you." They held hands and walked off. 


	24. Kidnapped

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Wait, why are you wasting your time reading this? Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: I use the name Edge as a nickname. When Katie is serious, mad or disapointed she uses Adam. Same thing with Lita and Triple H. Mind you, I am 11 years old and I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I am trying my best, now, on with the story! Chapter twenty-four: Kidnapped  
  
Katie and Adam walked through the door with a lot of bags. Katie ran to Danielle and picked her up. She cradled the baby in her arms.  
  
"Did she sleep?" Katie asked Amanda. Katie looked over to the couch to find Amanda yawning.  
  
"Oh, yea. She slept the whole time!" She said sarcastically. Katie laughed.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep." Adam said. Amanda quickly nodded and walked upstairs to the guestroom. Jeff walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"How was your trip?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"It was great!" Katie said as Adam smiled.  
  
"I gotta admit, it was a lot of fun." He said and picked up some bags. Jeff walked over and picked some up, too. Katie walked down to the basement and lay Danielle in her crib. Katie watched the baby fall asleep then turned around. Katie let out a soft scream as she was grabbed and was being carried out the back door.  
  
"Let.me.go!" She screamed and kicked as the masked figure carried her out into the woods. Katie was thrown to the ground as she bit the arm of the person who carried her.  
  
"You little brat!" He screamed and took off his mask.  
  
"Dwayne?" She asked, as her voice seemed to echo.  
  
"That's right, it's me, Dwayne." He said seeming pissed off. "First, you go off and dump me because Stephanie set me up, then you have a baby with my arch enemy. Then, you go get married and then, you know what the worst part is?" He screamed again, as Katie lay on the ground silent.  
  
"I still haven't gotten over you." Dwayne walked over to a small cabin. Katie watched him wondering what to do.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled at her. She made an attempt to run the other way. Katie tripped and Dwayne picked her up by her hair.  
  
"Get off me!" She screamed over and over again. He acted like he didn't hear her. He carried her over to a small log cabin and kicked the door down.  
  
"You are to stay here until I get back." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"And.what if I don't?" She asked him. Dwayne cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I just might have to kill you." He said walking out the door. Katie ran through the small cabin searching for another window or a door.  
  
"Doesn't this place have a god damned window?" She asked herself aloud. She walked back to the front door and peered out. She ran out behind a tree and crawled half way. She heard leaves rumbling in the distance.  
  
"Who's there?" A familiar voice yelled. Katie looked out. She jumped up relieved.  
  
"Hunter!" Katie said as she stood up.  
  
"Katie?" He ran to her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked looking around to see if anyone else was around.  
  
"Dwayne took me from the basement and took me to a cabin over there...." She said as she shook like a leaf. Anger grew in his eyes. Katie could not imagine how Adam would react.  
  
"Come on. We're going home." He said as he lead her through the woods back to Katie's house. They walked in to where Adam, Amanda, Jeff, Matt and Trish sat on the couch.  
  
"Katie!" Trish and Amanda ran to her.  
  
"Kat? Where did you go?" Adam asked her in an angry tone. Katie kept silent.  
  
"Dwayne kidnapped her." Hunter told them all.  
  
"Where's Danielle?" Katie asked as she ran down the steps to where the baby was. Danielle was sleeping safe and sound in her crib. Katie sighed in relief. Edge paced the living room floor.  
  
"We need to hide you." He said  
  
"Calm down, Adam." Matt told him.  
  
"We need to do something about this." Adam said as he walked back and forth  
  
"Katie will be fine." Amanda told him as she stood up from the couch.  
  
"Dwayne will be after her." He said as he ran his hand through his head. Trish stood up and stopped him from walking.  
  
"Stop. You're making me dizzy." She said as Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ow, Matt, what did you do that for?" Jeff said rubbing his side where his brother had elbowed him. Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
"Oh my god." Katie said as people started falling and tripping.  
  
"Katie?" Katie moved over to Edge.  
  
"I have a flash light." Trish said as she flashed it around the room. A loud bang came from upstairs and a slamming noise came from downstairs.  
  
"I'm calling the police." Edge said as he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and his face turned pale.  
  
"The phone's dead." 


	25. Lights out

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: I use the name Edge as a nickname. When Katie is serious, mad or disapointed she uses Adam. Same thing with Lita and Triple H. Mind you, I am 11 years old and I know I'm not the best writer in the world. I am trying my best, now, on with the story! Chapter twenty-five: Lights out  
  
"What do we do?" Trish asked franticly.  
  
"Jeff?" Amanda said trying to find her way to her husband. Katie screamed as she was being pushed down.  
  
"Kat?" Adam yelled for her.  
  
"Keep calm!" Hunter said as he took out a lighter.  
  
"How the hell can you keep calm when the phone is dead, the lights out and we have a kidnapper on our heels?" Trish asked as Adam, Hunter, Matt and Jeff kept silent.  
  
"Kat, is that you?" Matt asked as he bumped into someone. The lights came back on and infront of Matt was a mannequin that looked just like Katie. Through it's head was a large knife.  
  
"Oh my god." Amanda screamed.  
  
"Where is she?" Adam yelled as he stormed through the house. Matt looked in the basement, Jeff took the kitchen, Amanda and Trish looked upstairs and Hunter stood still. He picked up a note. Everyone came back holding a note on dark red paper.  
  
"Listen to this: 'You wouldn't believe me. Now, I will take out my anger on you. If you don't give me what I want, I will be forced to kill you all.'" Trish looked at the paper blank-mindedly.  
  
"I have one, too. 'The baby is still asleep in the basement. Adam's a horrible father to leave her alone. I'll teach him a lesson.' Wow, whoever is leaving these notes sure is mad." Matt said as he looked up to Adam.  
  
"I found this in the kitchen." He said holding up another large knife with dark red coloring on it.  
  
"I think I have the worst note." Hunter said. " 'It's fun to take out revenge on innocent people. If any of you call the police, I will make sure you die. Be careful of what you do. I'm watching you.' "  
  
"What do we do?" Amanda asked as she collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Well, we can't call the police." Matt said as he looked the knife over and over again. Silence fell over the group. After a minute or so, a shrill scream startled them.  
  
"The baby..." Trish whispered as Adam ran down the stairs. The crib was knocked over and Danielle was laying on her stomach feet from the crib. He picked her up and raced up the stairs.  
  
"Dwayne's down there?" Jeff asked. Adam nodded.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Matt said as he made his way upstairs. No one knew he wouldn't come back.  
  
***********************One Hour Later*****************************  
  
"Where is Matt?" Trish asked as she braided Amanda's hair.  
  
"He must've really had to go." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"I'm going to check on him." Hunter said as he walked half way up the stairs, then stopped.  
  
"If I don't come back in 10 minutes, get out of the house." He said then walked up. Hunter knocked on the door but got no answer. He kicked down the door and found no one in there. Hunter walked back down the steps again.  
  
"Is he okay?" Amanda asked. Hunter ignored her.  
  
"Adam, does your bathroom door lock from the outside?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, only from the inside." He replied  
  
"That's what I thought." Hunter said.  
  
"Matt's gone?" Jeff asked franticly. Hunter nodded.  
  
"Dwayne's coming to get us all." He whispered. 


	26. Reunion

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: My birthdays coming up! My birthdays coming up! Yay yay!!! Chapter twenty-six: Reunion  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, now." Adam said as Danielle still cried in his arms.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry, the crying in giving me a headache. I'm going to get Danielle's bottle." Trish said as she walked downstairs to get the bottle. Danielle stopped crying after she left.  
  
"How long does it take to get a bottle?" Jeff asked as he walked over to the steps.  
  
"Trish, come on up. She stopped crying." He said and paused. "Trish?" He walked back to join the others again.  
  
"Where's Trish?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Um, she's, umm, gone." Jeff said and sat down. The lights flickered on and off.  
  
"Not again." Amanda said as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"I'm going to the cable box and fix these lights. Maybe a wire's loose." Hunter said and walked downstairs, through the back door and into the garage.  
  
*******************Two Hours Later**********************  
  
"Do you think Hunter's.?" Amanda asked as Jeff lay with his head on her shoulder. Adam nodded as he lay the sleeping baby down in small crib.  
  
"Let's see, he left 2 hours ago." Jeff said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm hungry. Anyone want a drink?" He said as he walked through the house to the kitchen. Amanda jumped up almost trying to hold him back.  
  
"Jeff's not coming back. Dwayne's going to get him just like he got everyone else." Amanda started to cry.  
  
"Uh, we will, uh, find everyone. It's all going to be alright." He said feeling awkward.  
  
"What was that?" Amanda asked as a loud noise of people walking above startled them.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to check." He said as he kissed the baby.  
  
"NO!" She said. "Don't leave! Don't leave me alone."  
  
"Mandy, I'll be right back." Adam told her but she didn't listen.  
  
"Dwayne's going to take you too!" She said crying.  
  
"Then come with me." He said sighing. She nodded and stood up and followed him to the attic.  
  
"It's dusty." He said coughing as he pushed the piece of wood out of the way. They walked in and started looking around.  
  
"If you see anything, tell me." Adam said to Amanda. "Amanda?" The room fell quiet.  
  
"Oh god. This cant be good." He turned around to run but he was knocked down.  
  
"Tell me, pretty boy, why do you always get the girls?" The voice said.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Adam replied frightened. The figure raised what looked like a sledgehammer high above his head.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." He laughed and slammed the sledgehammer down. It missed Adam by a thread. Sirens could be heard outside and lights flashed in the small window.  
  
"Who called the police? WHO CALLED THE POLICE!" Dwayne screamed as he tried to get out. Adam watched him run around the room.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Copeland!" He yelled as the door was knocked down and police hurried in. Adam was questioned and the others joined him.  
  
"Wait, we're missing someone." Trish said as she looked around.  
  
"The baby." Matt said as Amanda picked her up out of the crib.  
  
"Where's Katie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Right behind you." Katie said as she walked up to them.  
  
"Can someone tell me what happened?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know.I really don't know." Adam said looking blankly out the window.  
  
  
  
A/N: Anyone want to guest star? I'll give you a part as long as I get to be in your story. :-D toodles 


	27. Star Of Smackdown

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: My birthdays coming up! My birthdays coming up! Yay yay!!! Chapter twenty-seven: Star of Smackdown  
  
Edge's music started and he walked out to the crowd. Katie walked behind him. Katie was wearing electric blue leather pants and a matching leather halter-top. Edge stopped and put his arm around her. Then they walked down to the ring together. He did his moves in the ring and Katie walked up the stairs. She did her thing then Rey Mysterio's music began. He ran up to the ring. They had a match against Angle and Benoit. After their music began, Benoit and Mysterio started off. Chris shot a clothesline at Rey. Rey was down. He crawled over to Edge and tagged him in. Edge got Benoit in the corner and hit him. Edge picked him up and clotheslined him. He went to pin him but was pulled off by Angle. Edge tagged in Rey and Chris tagged in Kurt. Rey hit him Top-Rope Hurricanrana, he jumped over to pin him. Kurt jumped up. He pushed Rey into the corner. Kurt got up on the ropes and had Rey with him. Edge and Benoit were fighting. Katie walked over and jumped onto the ropes and pushed Kurt so Rey could get down. Kurt pushed her and went after her. He pulled her into the ring and ankle locked her. Rey and Edge stopped fighting and went into the ring to save her. Rey kicked him in the face and Katie rolled out of the ring. Rey pinned Angle.  
  
"1.2...3!" Edge ran over to Katie. He picked her up and carried her backstage. As soon as they got behind the curtain, Adam put Katie down.  
  
"Good show, guys." Rey said. Katie coughed. "And lady." He smiled as she laughed. Rey walked off and Katie and Adam walked hand-in-hand back to his dressing room.  
  
"Don't you have to go out and talk to Stephanie?" Adam asked her as he threw a towel around his neck.  
  
"Yea." She said as she sat down. Katie remembered that they were doing a little thing with Chavo and Eddie Guerrero. A knock came from the door.  
  
"Ready?" She looked at her husband. He nodded and she opened the door a little to look out.  
  
"What do you want Guerrero?" She asked looking at Chavo who had knocked. His uncle was leaning against the wall opposite of the room. The cameras were surrounding them. Eddie got up and pushed the door open and walked right past Katie.  
  
"We need to talk." Eddie said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, talk. You've got two minutes." Edge said as Katie stood next to him.  
  
"Can we team up?" Chavo spat out. Eddie nudged him. Edge started to laugh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" He shook his head.  
  
"That means no. GET OUT!" Katie pushed them out and closed the door. Katie peeked out the hole.  
  
"I've got to go." She said as she walked out the door and up to the curtain. She saw Stephanie and smiled. When Steph's music started, she walked out.  
  
"Tonight, I have great news." Stephanie started when she got into the ring. "Katie Jericho, come out to the ring." Katie's music started. She walked into the ring and picked up the microphone.  
  
"What is it Steph?" She asked her friend/boss.  
  
"Katie, I have had my eye on you lately and may I say, I see great progress in you." Stephanie said as Katie smiled and nodded. "How would you like a match against Victoria at Royal Rumble for the WWE Women's Champion Title?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say!" She said with a pretend look of surprise.  
  
"Say yes, Katie, say yes." Steph said with a grin.  
  
"Yes." She said as Steph hugged her.  
  
"And I'll be in your corner." She whispered into Katie's ear. Music started and they both looked to see who it was. Scott Steiner was making his way to the ring. He flexed his muscles then jumped into the ring. He looked between Stephanie and Katie.  
  
"You two are looking fine tonight." He said as he ran his hand through Katie's hair. Katie looked at Stephanie and mouthed, "What does he want?" She shrugged.  
  
"Hello, Scott." Katie said.  
  
"Scott, this is Katie Jeri-" Stephanie started.  
  
"I know who she is." He glared at Stephanie. "So, you're the new big woman star of Smackdown?" He asked Katie.  
  
"Yea." She said as if telling him to get to the point. Scott rubbed her arm. Katie pulled away but Scott pushed her into the corner. He took off his glasses and looked into her eyes. She shook her head slowly then he kissed her. Edge ran out to the ring but was knocked down by Scott. He leaned in for the second kiss. Katie kicked him. Hard. He lay on the ground rolling around. Katie leaned down to help up Edge. He got up and went after Scott again. A-Train, Big Show, Chavo and Eddie Guerrero, John Cena, B-2, Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore ran out to the ring to break up the fight. Scott pointed at Katie as Edge cursed him out. Katie went to hit Scott but John Cena held her back. John forced her backstage. The whole way she was kicking and screaming. When they were all back, they went to their rooms.  
  
"So, are you signing with Smackdown?" Katie asked Scott.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to stick around and find out." He said with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Anyone want to guest star? I'll give you a part as long as I get to be in your story. :-D toodles 


	28. She's Back

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: Sorry I haven't gotten the chapter up. Its been really hectic with the holidays. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter twenty- eight: She's Back  
  
Katie woke to the soft sound of laughter. She looked over to find Adam playing with Danielle. This brought a smile to her face. He looked over.  
  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said and smiled back. She got out of bed and got dressed. Today was a busy day for Katie. She had to go to an autograph session a couple blocks down from the house.  
  
"What time are you leaving?" Adam asked her as he put the baby back in the crib.  
  
"In two hours." She said as she brushed her hair. This was her dream but sometimes she wouldn't mind being a normal person. Going here for Smackdown, going there for a meeting. It was too hectic and at times, Katie would get overworked. Her husband nodded and watched Danielle fall asleep.  
  
"You know, Kat, ever since Dwayne went to jail, we haven't had any problems." He said grinning and wrapped his arms around her and swayed her back and forth. She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I just want to sleep in today." She said closing her eyes. "But I can't let everyone down." Next week was her first time back at Smackdown. She had a match but didn't know whom it was against yet.  
  
"I'm going to go make you breakfast." Adam said and kissed her on the cheek. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Katie looked over to her daughter. She hadn't really thought about Dwayne lately and she didn't want to start. Yeah, sure, she loved him but she didn't know what his deal was. She pushed Dwayne to the back of her mind and finished her make up. She walked down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen. She smiled at Adam. She thought it was sweet of him how he did all these things for her. He was perfect! They sat down and ate. Katie looked up at the clock.  
  
"I gotta go." She said not wanting to leave. She kissed Adam and grabbed the keys. She hopped into her blue mustang convertible and put the key in the ignition. She pulled a fuzzy off her shirt. She wore a pink halter top, black, leather pants, a black leather jacket and 3 inch heals. She started off for the mall, where the session was taking place. There was already a crowd and a long table. She pulled into the parking lot as fans bombarded her. Joe, one of the security guards, led her to the table. She smiled at Torrie, Stacey, Trish, and Amy. She hugged Amy.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you since forever!" Amy, also known as Lita, said to her best friend.  
  
"Adam and I have been busy lately." Katie said taking her seat between Trish and Amy. All - well, most- of the women at WWE were friends. They all got along. About ten minutes later, they started signing autographs.  
  
********************Three Hours Later********************  
  
Katie, Trish, Amy, Stacey and Torrie all sat on the couch at Katie's house. The guys were in the basement. After every autograph session, the girls came over her house and spent the night. Katie and Adam's house was huge. It had eight bedrooms, four and a half baths, a living room, dinning room, kitchen, den, a computer room, attic and basement. Plus, they had just gotten a pool put in the back yard. It looked like a little swim club with the basketball hoops and chairs. You could easily get lost in the house. Before Danielle was born, the house was the number one party spot.  
  
"Kat, we can't wait for you to come back!" Amy said as she smiled.  
  
"You don't know how much we missed you." Trish said. Stacey nodded in agreement.  
  
"It'll be just like old times in the ring." Torrie said smiling.  
  
"And, I can finally kick Dawn-Marie's." Katie was interrupted by crying. "Hold on." Katie said and ran upstairs to find Danielle in the crib. She changed her diaper and brought her downstairs.  
  
"Can I hold her, Katie?" Stacey asked. Everyone knew she had a weak spot for babies. Katie nodded and gently lay Dani in her arms.  
  
"I want a baby so bad!" She said as Dani grabbed her finger. Katie smiled. The loud sound of footsteps was heard. Adam, Matt, Jeff, Hunter and Andrew came up from the basement. Adam sat next to Katie, Matt sat on the arm of Torrie's chair, Hunter and Jeff leaned against the wall and Andrew sat next to Stacey.  
  
"You know Stac, we should get going." Andrew said. They had a dinner with Andrew's parents that night. Stacey nodded and handed the baby to Amy. They both stood up and left.  
  
"I would've never thought of them as a couple." Torrie said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Trish said as she played with the baby. Amy laughed as Danielle sucked on Trish's finger. Trish pulled her finger away.  
  
"Ew." She said with a disgusting face and wipped her finger on the baby's blanket.  
  
********************Smackdown! Later that week********************  
  
Katie walked to the ring accompanied by Stephanie McMahon. Katie grabbed a microphone and started to speak.  
  
"How many people here didn't think I was coming back?" The crowd booed.  
  
"Well, I'm back and I'm here to stay!" Katie said as the crowd went wild. Stephanie nodded and took another microphone.  
  
"As you all knew, Katie was pregnant. Katie had a beautiful little girl, Danielle." Stephanie said and the crowd clapped. Music started. Katie rolled her eyes and watched, ready for anything. Katie realized the music belonged to her on stage enemy and off stage best friend.  
  
"Must you ruin every good moment?" Katie asked into the mic. Hunter grinned.  
  
"Did you expect me to sit back there and congratulate you?" He asked into his own microphone. Stephanie slowly made her way out of the ring. Hunter kept his eye on Katie so he didn't notice her leave.  
  
"Triple H, don't you have a match tonight?" Katie asked him.  
  
"Yes, I do and what's it to you?" He snapped back.  
  
"Well, if you still want to be in that match tonight, don't take another step." She said half grinning. He got into the ring.  
  
"I have a question for you." Hunter said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Shoot." Katie said glaring at him.  
  
"Who's your baby's father?" He said grinning insanely.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Katie asked, she knew what he said but couldn't believe how rude he was.  
  
"You heard me." He walked even closer. He was an inch away from her. "Who's the daddy?"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not you." She said grinning in pride. He looked angry.  
  
"Who is it? If it's.." He said but was cut off.  
  
"The father is Edge." She said as her husband's music started. Hunter looked as mad as ever. Edge made his way to the ring and rolled in. Hunter ran after him.  
  
"Stop, Hunter. Remember that match tonight? I thought you actually wanted that belt." She said teasing him. He stopped as Edge tried to get him to hit him. Hunter went to get out of the ring but faced Katie. He dropped the mic and gave her his famous move, the pedigree. She dropped her microphone and tried to get up but found she couldn't because she was pinned down. Edge ran at Hunter and started fighting him. A referee broke them up. Edge helped Katie up and walked with her out of the ring.  
  
********************Half Hour Later********************  
  
Katie and Torrie walked out to the ring. They were tag team partners. They went to the different corners and worked up the crowd. Then Dawn Marie and Ivory came to the ring. Torrie and Katie wore matching outfits, halter tops and leather pants. Torrie's was pink and Katie's was purple. Katie and Ivory started in the ring. Ivory drop-kicked Katie but she was soon up again. Katie had Ivory in the corner and started hitting her until she was pulled off by the ref. Katie kicked Ivory until she had her on the mat. Katie grabbed her leg and twisted it. Dawn-Marie ran out and hit Katie, knocking her over. Katie ran after Dawn-Marie as Ivory got up, limping. She hit Katie and knocked her down. Katie ran to Torrie and tagged her in. Ivory tagged in Dawn-Marie.  
  
"This is for my father!" Torrie said as she clotheslined her. Dawn fell back. Torrie pulled her hair and lifted her up.  
  
"This is for being rude!" She threw her.  
  
"And this is for pissin me off!" She said and kicked her repeatedly. She got down and pinned her.  
  
"1...2...3!" Torrie jumped up and Katie ran over to her. Katie then, stood over Dawn-Marie.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You might want to think twice before you mess with us!" Katie and Torrie walked out of the ring. Katie was over the pedigree from Hunter. It toughed her up. She wanted to thank him. The camera followed them until they were behind the curtain and it went to a commercial.  
  
********************At home that night********************  
  
Katie and Adam walked into the house. They thanked Amanda and she left. Danielle was upstairs already asleep. Katie took off her jacket and hung it on the hook. She kissed Adam goodnight and walked upstairs to go to bed. She got into her pajamas and got into bed. She watched Danielle until she fell asleep. 


	29. The End?

Is It Really You?  
  
Disclaimers: I only own Katie, Danielle Marie and Alyssa Copeland, no one else. Amanda owns herself. I own no WWE stars though I wish I did.I hope you all like the story. Go read the story and remember to review!  
  
A/N 1: Sorry about not posting lately. I've been busy with my marine biology classes, cheerleading and school. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter twenty-nine: The End?  
  
Dwayne Johnson was thrown into a small cell, fighting back.  
  
"Get your slimy hands off me!" Dwayne said pinning a guard against the wall.  
  
"But it's okay to put your slimy hands on a woman?" A manly voice said from behind him. Dwayne turned around and he was locked inside. He tried to pry the bars apart to get out but couldn't.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I won't do it again! I promise! Let me out!" He yelled and after a while he calmed down. He lay on the small bed, which was so small, his legs dangled off the foot of the bed, and sighed.  
  
"Dwayne, why did you do it? She didn't love you like you loved her." He said, talking to himself. He had a week in jail until his hearing.  
  
"Dwayne, don't go crazy. You have another seven days of this." He said to himself and sighed.  
  
********************At the Copelands' House********************  
  
Katie was cooking in the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. She rushed over and picked it up as a cold shiver went down her spine.  
  
"Kat, hello? Kat, are you there?" The voice asked. Katie knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Dwayne, what do you want? I thought you were in prison?" She asked with a slight tone of anger.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry. I should've gotten the picture and taken the hints. Please forgive me." He said, for once in his life sounding sincere.  
  
"Dwayne, I can't." She said as the front door opened. Katie didn't know what to expect.  
  
"I'm home." Adam said as he walked into the kitchen. Katie let out a sigh and started talking again.  
  
"Goodbye, Dwayne." Katie said and hung up the phone as she hugged her husband tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" She said flashing a bright smile.  
  
********************Smackdown********************  
  
Katie sat in the Diva's locker room, putting on makeup as the door opened. She was due for a promo with Dawn-Marie. Dawn-Marie walked in as the cameras loaded in behind her. Dawn-Marie pushed everything off the counter.  
  
"No need to try and make your self look beautiful, no one can look as good as me." She said and looked into the small mirror on the wall admiring her self. Katie chuckled to herself, Dawn-Marie was really a good actress and a good person. Just the person she played wasn't so great.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but it looks like you haven't brushed your teeth since you ate that double cheeseburger." Katie said pointing out she had food caught in her teeth. Dawn-Marie looked into the mirror and screamed.  
  
"I'll get you back!" She said and ran off. Katie laughed and finished putting on her makeup as it led to a commercial. Katie walked out of the locker room and down the hall looking for Edge. She needed to talk to him. She ran down the hall and knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"Hun, did you see my jacket?" She asked and looked up, not to find her husband.  
  
"Hello, Katie." John Cena said with a grin on his face. B-2 stood next to him.  
  
"Where's Edge?" Katie asked glaring at them. John and B-2 looked at each other and changed confused looks.  
  
"Edge? We haven't seen him all night." B-2 said smiling.  
  
"Quit the lying and tell me where he is?" Katie yelled, starting to become angry. She didn't know what to do, this skit wasn't in the script. John moved towards her, looking her up and down.  
  
"Edge is really lucky to have a chick like you." He said, still looking at her.  
  
"I am not a chick!" She said. These guys were on her last nerve.  
  
"Sorry, babe." John said as Katie ran for the door as B-2 stepped in front of it, blocking her way out.  
  
"Sorry, dude." She said, rolling her eyes and threw a punch at B-2, causing him to stumble and fall, leaving the door open. Katie opened it and went to run but was knocked down. She looked up to see Eddie and Chavo Guerrero. The next thing she knew, she collapsed to the ground. As the cameras moved out, John helped her up.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't know that was in the script." She said feeling dumb.  
  
"It wasn't." B-2 said as John glared at him. Katie looked between them.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the producers just put that scene in." Chavo said, playing with his fingers.  
  
"It was kind of a last-minute thing, ya know?" Eddie said, running a hand through his hair. Katie shook her head and walked out. Adam ran out to greet her.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." He said and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about that skit with John?" She said looking angry, which only made her look more beautiful.  
  
"What skit?" He asked looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Where I walk in and they trap me inside." She said without looking at him.  
  
"I-I didn't know about that." He said as Katie stopped.  
  
"We need to leave." She said, pulling Adam towards the parking lot.  
  
"But, hun, we have to wait till after the show." He said to her.  
  
"You don't understand. We have to go now." She said.  
  
"I cant!" Adam said as Katie stopped.  
  
"Fine, I'll go find Dwayne myself." She kissed him. "That's in case I never see you again." She started off towards the car.  
  
"Wait!" Adam said as he ran over to her. "He will not touch you as long as I'm around." He said as Katie smiled.  
  
"I love you." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"If I have to answer that, you're crazy." He said, grinning at her. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The prison by the river." She said as she stopped at a red light. He nodded as he thought about what might happen. As the light turned green, Katie started to speed up. Adam looked out his window and saw a car coming right towards them.  
  
"Kat!" He yelled. "Watch out!" He said as their car was thrown across the rode and landed upside down. Adam moved his hand on top of Katie's and whispered.  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
